


So Just Go

by DLanaDHZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry, a piano prodigy, leaves for America to become a star, leaving Draco behind in England. When you're a star, nothing is secret, and when you're in love, an ocean can cause problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unknown Truth

"Do you mind if I take the shoe box?"

A blonde teenager looked up at the doorway of his room. He was sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the floor until now.

"Sure. I'll keep the photo album and you take the shoe box." He nodded. The other teen in the doorway wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not leaving the country. I'm just moving out. We'll still see each other." The brunette walked over and pat his blonde friend on the shoulder.

"I know. Do I even remotely look upset about you leaving?" the blonde asked, glaring half-heartedly at the other.

"Draco, you always look upset about something," the other laughed as he pulled a shoe box out from under the bed.

"Whatever, Potter... The sooner you leave the better. Then I'll have more space for myself and I wont have to pick up after you." Draco glared at the floor and then closed his eyes.

When you were nineteen, free, and college was out, all you could do was spend your time with the people you cared for and that's what they did... usually. Draco was starting college late so his entire schedule was free. Harry, however, was in his last year of college and he was about to be finished with it. He was graduating this week. Tomorrow. A music major.

Yes. The great Harry Potter, master piano player. He also did well on the guitar and violin. Draco sometimes felt obsolete next to the month younger prodigy. Harry kept this doubt from his mind every time he smiled and said how he admired Draco.

When Harry had asked his friend of six years why he wasn't going to college yet, Draco had spun a tail of wanting to wait and consider his options, earn money, and get stable in his own home. For a while, Harry and Draco had bunked together in this small apartment but as soon as Draco found a good stable job, Harry had decided to move out because he didn't want to be in the way.

In truth, Draco had wanted Harry to stay. He was afraid to say it out loud to Harry, but he was almost completely sure he was in love with him. To him, Harry was sex on a stick for sale but it was too expensive to buy. He wanted to press their lips together and feel him in his arms. But Harry was on a star too far away to reach.

"Draco? You in there?" Harry asked, waving a hand in his face. Draco jumped and then smiled.

"Yea. Of course." He shrugged it off and stood up. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He stood there and watched as Harry ran around packing things in a random manner.

Lately, Harry had been acting strange. Draco couldn't figure out what was going on though and Harry dismissed all his ideas so he ignored it. But he couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"I was thinking, Draco. We should do something quiet for the day," Harry suggested, taking a break from packing. Draco nodded.

"The park?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"I was thinking your room." Harry smiled. Draco laughed.

That's how it ended up. Harry and Draco laying out on Draco's oversized bed. They stared at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow... I'll be a music major," Harry mumbled.

"Tomorrow... I'll still be the bum who bummed his first home off his friend," Draco replied. Harry playfully punched him.

"Come on. We both know you're better than that," he laughed.

"Oh ya?" Draco smiled but Harry probably couldn't see it. They were laying slightly diagonal so Harry's head was resting just on Draco's shoulder with the blonde boy's head above him. Draco's ceiling suddenly seemed so interesting.

"Yea...," Harry whispered. He frowned and looked away from the ceiling. He looked at his fingers, toned for playing the piano. In the peaceful silence, Harry gave up on his frown and rested against Draco. He fell asleep there, wishing he could stay there with Draco forever.

\-- -- -- --  
"Thank you for coming to the graduation of the class of 2000!" the speaker cheered as the graduation ended. Harry waved to his friends as he was finally released to go home. Ron and Hermione waved, holding hands.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Ya! You looked spiffy in that new robe of yers." Ron pat him on the shoulder. Harry nodded.

"Thanks guys. Er... Can I invite a friend along for our graduation party?" he asked.

"I don't see why not! The more the merrier!" Both cheered. Oh ya. They were meant for each other. Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Oh! And don't mention America. He gets upset," he reminded them. Both nodded and Harry went to find Draco.  
\-- -- -- --

"Draco!" When the blonde boy turned around to see who called him, he was enveloped in a black robe and messy brown hair. Arms were flung around him and he was being hugged by none other than Harry Potter.

"It's a hug worthy day," Harry explained weakly as he pulled away. Draco was blushing but hid it behind his arm as though rubbing his mouth off.

"You shouldn't go around hugging guys like that, Potter. Someone might think you're gay," Draco pretended to be warning him. If Harry were gay, he'd be perfect.

"Sorry." Harry smiled to clear the air. "Me and some friends are having a celebration party tonight. You're invited. Wanna come?"

Draco shrugged and Harry seemed to brighten. Then they walked off to find their friends and a place to hang out as they made fun of the teachers they'd seen at the reception. The biggest joke was on the math teacher who'd tried to take over the school, Ms Dolores Umbridge.

Students drew all over her face when they caught her sleeping just before the ceremony. The horrible woman never noticed until everyone was leaving and she went to the bathroom. She deserved it.

Draco was pulled away from Harry and laughed with some of his other graduating friends that were there. These were the kids who had drawn on Ms Umbridge. He laughed through their tale of braving the dangerous obstacles between their marker and her face.

The blonde male glanced back over at Harry, who he got a profile of. He wrinkled his nose as he watched Hermione Granger walked up next to Harry and secretly hand him a note. The brunette then smiled and ran over to her one month boyfriend, Ronald Wesley. One month next Tuesday.

What was she telling Harry in a note? Was it so secretive that not even Ron knew about it? Nope. From the way Ron glanced at Harry and then to the hand with the note, Draco was guessing the red head knew too. Then why the hell didn't Draco know?

Wait. There was no reason for him to know. Just because he was Harry's roommate - soon to be ex-roommate - didn't mean he had to know everything that went on in Harry's life. Especially his love life since that's where Draco's train of thought was headed.

Harry slipped the note out to where he could read it and unfurled it. He was smiling when he read it but frowned when he finished. That was the last straw.

"Potter, what's with the long face? Graduates shouldn't look so down. Not during their goodbye bash." Draco swung an arm around Harry's shoulders as he spoke. He'd ungraciously left his other group but they hardly noticed he'd left.

"Nothing's wrong, Draco. I uh... just don't feel too well. I need some air," Harry lied. Draco could tell. For one thing -

"Harry, we're outside," Draco pointed out.

"I meant... air without so many people in it," Harry restated with a smile. "Look, I'm okay... okay?"

"I'll help you find some 'air'," Draco replied with a kind smile that hid a 'I see through your act and I'll force you to admit your lies' smirk.

"No really, you don't need to. I-ah!" Harry found himself being dragged away by Draco until they were far enough away that the voices of others were hardly heard.

"Is this enough air for you?" Draco asked, finding a bench to sit on. He crossed his legs over, much like a girl would, and watched Harry. He looked so pathetic. Even his green eyes were frowning in sadness. "What's wrong with you?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing." Harry replied, turning away. "My life is wonderful, Draco. Everyone thinks I'm amazing and I'm a present day Mozart. I've had fancy clubs and rich people asking me to play for them." Harry paused for a minute and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"But you hate most of that attention, Potter. What are trying to hide from me?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at him but did not speak. Draco clenched his fists and stood up. "What does some stupid nobody like Hermione Granger know that I don't!"

Harry turned back to Draco, shocked. How did he know Hermione knew?

"Yea, I saw her passing you notes during the party, Potter. I'm not blind." Draco glared. Why was he getting so angry? He shouldn't... He shouldn't get so angry over something so small.

Harry pulled out the note. He stared right into Draco's eyes despite the heavy glare sent at him.

"It says," he spoke clearly and calmly, "my plane is leaving tomorrow and I should tell Draco what's going on."

"Yea right." Draco snatched the paper from him and read it himself.

_Harry, I've got your plane ticket. It leaves tomorrow afternoon. I'll give you the details after the party. You need to go tell Draco before it's too late. You don't want to leave with him angry at you._

_Hermione_


	2. Parting of the Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's leaving for America, but Draco won't even speak to him, so how will they say goodbye?

Draco read it twice, eyes knitted in confusion. He looked up at Harry, asking only with his eyes.

"I told you... people were asking me to come play for them. Well I've been offered a spot in a world famous music program and a record deal. I'll have my music recorded and put in the homes of people all over the world. But...," he died out.

"But?" Draco hated how his voice almost squeaked.

"To have it happen I have to go to America." Harry tried to search Draco's face for some sort of approval but he could find none in that well guarded facade.

"Well you'll only be gone a little while, yea?" Draco asked, turning toward the bench so Harry couldn't see his whole world crumbling.

"Not really. I'll probably be there for at least a year," Harry said sadly. "But I'll be back. I'll visit for Christmas and I'll send you presents on your birthday, so I can still be a part of your life, right?"

Harry tried to get Draco to looked at him but it wasn't working. He touched his shoulder and Draco smacked him away as he turned around.

"Not leaving the country? Just moving out? We'll still see each other, eh? You knew and you still lied to me? Right to my face, you said you weren't leaving. Well, Harry Potter, I guess that means I am." Draco glared once more before walking away. When Harry tried to pull him back, he started running.

"Draco!" Harry called but Draco, the fastest runner he knew, was already out of sight.

Harry sat on the bench where Draco had been and leaned back to stare at the stars. That had gone just about as bad as it could have. Now Draco would avoid him. He'd hoped to have Draco come to see him off, but that was probably out of the question now.

He bent forward over his knees and hid his face in his hands. Soft footsteps came up and sat beside him. Harry didn't even need to look up to know who it was. The scent wafting off them was enough to tell.

"Hermione," he whispered. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, Harry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault for forcing you to. I purposely gave you that note where Draco could see it," She admitted and hugged Harry as best she could.

"No... I should have told him when I first got the letter and accepted the invitation. And now I wont get to see him for a year... at least!" Harry ran his hands through his hair. This couldn't get any worse, seriously.

"I'll talk to him, Harry. I'll make him see you had to go. It'll be okay," Hermione promised.  
\-- -- -- --

Harry tried to talk to Draco but that proved pretty hard when he couldn't find Draco anywhere and the blonde had moved the spare house key so Harry couldn't get in. Now Harry wished he hadn't moved out.

Hermione, despite her promise to talk to him, hadn't been seen all day either. Harry looked at his ticket and realized, regrettably, that he had to leave for the airport in the next five minutes or be late and take a chance of missing his plane. Ron pat him on the shoulder and then headed outside because he was Harry's driver.

"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure he'll come to his senses. Just write lots of letters and he'll realize he's being stupid. You know his actions only prove he's going to miss you too." Ron waved over his shoulder before the door closed.

'I know...' Harry thought sadly. That was the problem. If Draco loved Harry as much as Harry loved him... he knew how much this was tearing him up and he just wanted to be in his arms one more time before he had to leave.

"Hermione says she'll meet us there. She doesn't have to arrive early for baggage checks and all." Ron informed Harry when the pianist finally came outside.

"Right." Harry smiled at his best friend, hiding his true feelings.

\-- -- -- --

"Draco. Draco, I know you're in there. Draco!..." Hermione glowered at the door. Didn't he care that Harry was leaving any minute and not coming back for at least half a year? "DRACO MALFOY!"

"Shut you're mouth, Mudblood!" Draco yelled, finally opening the door. He looked like he either just woke up or hadn't slept at all.

Hermione hit him over the head, hard.

"I thought Harry told you to stop using dirty words like that, Malfoy." She glared right back into his half focused eyes.

"Yea well Potter ain't here, is he?" Draco asked snidely, turning to go back in and close the door in her face. He didn't falter, however, when she caught the door with her foot and followed him.

"Malfoy, I don't think you understand. He's leaving."

"Yea."

"For America."

"Yea."

"He might get a girlfriend while he's there."

"I know..." well she was getting somewhere. The response was different.

"Okay, I'm lying. Harry might go to America, become rich and famous, get a fan club, and all that... but he'll never have a girlfriend. He'll also never marry or have kids with his DNA." Hermione rambled a bit. "Oh god! Because of you, he's limited so many life options!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, pulling on a proper shirt.

"Harry's feelings, obviously! I mean, it's not like he's hiding the fact that he likes you. Or are you just that dumb?" Hermione asked at his surprised face.

"But he never said anything to me!" Draco argued, combing his hair quickly.

"Maybe he tried but you didn't listen."

Hermione watched as Draco brushed his teeth and made himself presentable. However, he didn't seem to be rushing for the door, but more toward the couch. He sat there in thought and Hermione rolled her eyes before softly adding "And he's leaving in... 30 minutes. If you're gonna come, he'll probably be out of reach within 20, so I suggest you hurry there."

Hermione, quite disappointed in the young Malfoy, but still convinced he'd show up, left the house and made her way to see Harry off at the airport. Draco sat, staring at a wall.

'He's never shown... any feelings for me before. Oh, it doesn't matter. She was probably just pulling my leg anyway. No way Potter could...' Draco drifted off into a dreamy silence, even in his mind.

He was thinking about Harry and how they met. It was an odd story to say the least. Then his mind was filled with Harry's voice, chattering on about something or another. His laughter echoed in the empty void that Draco had become.

_'I'll visit for Christmas and I'll send you presents on your birthday so I can still be a part of your life, right?'_

_'I can still be a part of your life, right?'_

\-- -- -- --

Harry looked up at the board. His plane was now boarding. He sighed.

"Thanks for the help, guys, but I could stand here for the whole year and he wouldn't show up." Harry smiled thankfully at his friends. "Thanks for the support and the gifts. I'll be sure to think of you and send letters while I'm there. Bye."

Hermione, teary-eyed, hugged him goodbye and almost didn't let go. She could hardly imagine a year without Harry Potter greeting you everyday. Ron was worse. He seemed to be having trouble deciding how to say goodbye. His hands were twitching forward for shakes but then falling back. He once thought about hugging him and once about just speaking, but everything came out in gibberish. Finally, Ron thought of how to greet him when he got back and he smiled.

"Have fun, Harry." he finally said and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"Thanks. I'll see you as soon as I can." Harry nodded and then waved over his shoulder as he went to get on the plane.

Hermione hugged Ron tightly and sniffled into his shoulder. Ron looked out over the expanse of the airport, cursing Malfoy inwardly. Why didn't he show? Suddenly, something caught Ron's attention and a blur of blonde darted from the crowd.

"Malfoy?" he asked, surprised. Hermione peeked out from his shoulder to see.

Draco Malfoy was running toward them, sweating and out of breath. He looked around them for Harry and panic ran through him as he stopped.

"Where's Potter?" he asked, confused.

"On the plane already, dimwit. He was convinced that you'd never show! Next time, give some warning when you're coming!" Ron kept rambling but Draco wasn't listening.

He went to the window and watched the plane. In minutes, it began it's take off and Hermione told them both his seat number. It was a window seat. Draco counted windows until he saw familiar glasses-clad face in one. Harry looked up to see his friends one last time and something akin to seeing a ghost crossed his face. He put a hand on the window and then they could no longer see Harry Potter.

The plane took off then and they all fell into mourning silence. Draco could see Harry's face in the window, surprised and shocked. Had he really not thought Draco would come?... Apparently so.

"Well... I guess all we can do is go home and live life until he gets back." Hermione sniffled. Ron, arm around her shoulder, walked her out of the crowded floor, full of busy people. Draco followed numbly. He'd missed his only chance to say... goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chp 3 Preview: Wishing You Were Here
> 
> A sign caught his eye. It was large and being held up by two people Harry knew. A smile spread across his cheeks.
> 
> 'HARRY FIRECRACKING POTTER!'
> 
> 'I can see America out the window.'
> 
> Draco dragged his finger lovingly across Harry's signature
> 
> 'Take care of Draco for me.'
> 
> 'Missing You Already - Harry'


	3. Wishing You Were Here

Harry opened his notebook and prepared to write. His pen hovered over the page, however, unable to draw the words he needed. His mind drew a blank and he worried about never getting it done. How could he apologize to Draco if he couldn't even write his name?

And had Draco really been at the airport? Or had Harry imagined it to make himself feel better? Either way, he had to write this letter sooner or later and with nothing better to do on this flight he might as well do it... If only the words would come.

'I miss you... Can't imagine you'd be so... I mean... Hope you're doing well. No this all sucks!' Harry ruffled his already messy hair in aggravation. Then, he had one sudden spark of inspiration and switched out the paper he was using for music paper. He rushed to write it down on the music staffs.

'Dear Draco... no. Just Draco,...'

'Missing you already - Harry'

Harry looked out the window. England was already a distant memory to the plane, flying over the coastlines of America and headed down to land. He watched the people like ants and he only wished he had a magnifying glass.

'Wishing you were here...'

Harry pulled out another sheet of paper, this time it was normal lined paper, and began to write another letter. He knew Hermione would get worried with no letters so he wrote one for both her and Ron... if the red head ever got around to reading it.

Harry was barely in America and he already sorely missed his home. When he stepped out of the gate, he didn't know where to go. There were a lot more people in this airport than the other one. A sign caught his eye. It was large and being held up by two people Harry knew. A smile spread across his cheeks.

'HARRY FIRECRACKING POTTER!' the sign read, loud and clear. Harry laughed a little, glad for familiar faces, and ran to greet his entertainment friends.

\-- -- -- --

The knock to the door was a surprise to Draco. He didn't expect company anymore. The only reason his college friends even knew him was because of Harry, but now Harry was gone. He opened the door, bleary eyed and tired. It was too early for this.

"Granger?" he asked, shocked.

"Morning, Draco. I figured without Harry here, you'd end up sleeping in so I thought I'd help remind you to get up. Ron and I want to let you know you can hang out with us whenever you like and that while Harry's gone, you should start college. Show him how great you can be, right?" Hermione didn't realize she was rambling and walking slowly into Draco's house until the blonde growled.

"Shut - up." He muttered to keep it somewhat acceptable.

"Oh, sorry. So have you gotten any letters from Harry? He said he'd send us a letter when he got there and give us a call, but I guess he forgot the number." Hermione stopped to keep herself from rambling again.

Draco shrugged and walked toward the kitchen to make some coffee... or something. He just needed something to wake him up if he was going to have to deal with Hermione all morning. While he was gone, Hermione looked around at how the place had changed in the two weeks without Harry.

The walls and floor were missing the clutter that showed Harry ever lived here and Draco hadn't bothered to refill them. Perhaps he was hoping Harry's things would miraculously appear overnight if he didn't mess up the spots where they had been. Draco's areas, however, seemed disregarded and cluttered beyond all hope. On top of one large pile, a letter lay, unfolded, in the open.

Hermione didn't want to pry but she tried to read the letter without touching it anyway. It wasn't normal paper, it was music paper but the note had been written on the staffs.

_'Draco,_

_I can see America out the window. The statue of liberty is a lot bigger in real life than we thought with the pictures. I feel a little surreal, actually. I never imagined I'd be going somewhere this far away without you. I always thought we'd see the world together._

_I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for not telling you, but I knew you wouldn't listen anyway. When I come back, I want things to be the way they were when we were friends._

_Anyway, I promise my next letter will be longer. I'll actually have something interesting to tell you in it. I hope you'll write me back. I'll include my new address in the next letter. Don't forget to wash behind your ears and remember to lay off the gel. You're hair is much better when it's soft, not slimy._

_Missing You Already,_

_Wishing You were here,_

_Harry_

_P.s...'_

Hermione didn't get the read the rest caused she heard Draco coming back out.

"So what did you want again?" he asked, now properly caffeinated and groomed.

"I just came to make sure you didn't start living badly, Malfoy. I don't want Harry to be worried when he comes home and you look like a bum." she smiled jokingly but Draco obviously missed the joke.

"Okay, Okay. So I'll set an alarm from now on. Are you happy?" he asked, not really wanting to talk to her. He only ever met her because Harry was always around her and that Weasley kid.

"Yes. Good luck in school, Draco." Hermione bowed her head and then handed him a letter before hurrying out the door. She almost forgot she had a date with Ron today.

Draco stared at the letter, confused. He'd already gotten a letter from Harry. He opened the letter and a few lines were highlighted in fresh, yellow highlighter. Probably done by Hermione. Draco looked at it and smiled.

'Take care of Draco for me. I'm worried about him.'

Draco set the letter underneath the one Harry had sent him, obviously written from the flight. He yawned and stretched, deciding he should start sleeping earlier. Draco dragged his finger lovingly across Harry's signature before going to get something to eat at a diner. He didn't feel like cooking. That had always been... Harry's job.

Even now, he could see Potter in the kitchen, wearing that silly white apron and making bacon and eggs. Shaking off the thought, Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. The door slammed and locked with a click. In his dying footsteps, his letters fell on the floor.

_'P.s. Please try to not kill Hermione. She just cares. And I really need you two to get along if you're planning on staying with me for long periods of time. I am. See you soon.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Preview: Myself Without You
> 
> Draco also thought Harry liked fresh snow because it was like him. New, brilliant, bright, and pure. Whenever Draco got too close or got the nerve to tell Harry how he felt, the boy seemed to vanish from his grasp.
> 
> "Hermione! Harry's in China!" Ron replied excitedly.
> 
> Malfoy's were never known to fall in love. And yet, Draco was a true Malfoy. But it didn't matter. Harry was gone.
> 
> Those green eyes turned and looked at him without recognition, even though he was the first person to even acknowledge his existence there. Before he could smile or do anything at all, the ceiling collapsed and fell for the pianist.
> 
> Harry had gone alone... and Harry had not returned.


	4. Myself Without You

Drinks clinked together as a toast was raised to something important that he didn't know of. Wonderful, inventive piano music was dancing through the ears of every patron in the room. Everyone wore brilliant gowns and jewels, hair done up like cupcakes. He, however, felt under dressed. In fact, he didn't know how he felt. He just knew he felt oppressed by the fellow company.

The women giggled and gossiped as he passed, as though never seeing him. The men handed out large cups of brandy and cigars. It was like stepping backward into an old movie, like Titanic. Still, the music played on. It slid gracefully around each guest, wrapping them in a joyous mood.

Everyone was happy. He saw familiar faces in the crowd but couldn't place names with faces. Laughter echoed around him like a haunting mist. He felt cold in this warm atmosphere. The music was beautiful but to him, it sounded like a warning. A warning to what, he didn't know.

Then he lifted his eyes to the stage where the pianist sat and let his fingers dance over the keys. His familiar brown, untamed hair and green eyes were unmistakable. He had no music before him but he played his music flawlessly. A true prodigy.

He raised a hand out, to call to the pianist, but no words left his mouth. And before anything else could be done, the ceiling all around them began to collapse, as though a bomb had gone off. Party guests ran out, but their faces made it seem like this was some sort of game to them. Even the familiar faces ran out, laughing at the destruction.

But the pianist did not run. He kept playing, like in some sort of trance. Suddenly, the music stopped, the pianist's fingers paused in mid play. Those green eyes turned and looked at him without recognition, even though he was the first person to even acknowledge his existence there. Before he could smile or do anything at all, the ceiling collapsed and fell for the pianist.

'No!' He'd found his voice and dove forward as the ceiling came down upon the pianist.

"No!" Draco yelled, again, sure he had been unable to save Harry from the wreckage. He found himself, breathing hard and sweaty, in his own bed. His grip on the covers might as well have torn them apart. He sat up and held his head.

Draco closed his eyes, the image of Harry about to be crushed was burned into his eyelids.

'It was just a dream.' he kept telling himself.

Draco slid out of the bed and over to the window. It was already mid-morning and he was only wearing his underwear. Hermione had stopped coming to make sure he woke up in time for lunch but he usually kept good to his promise of setting his alarm.

With one good heave, Draco had the window open and frozen air rushed into the room as the warm air was overtaken. The cold air was a welcome to Draco's hot skin. However, Draco frowned at the snow on his windowsill.

High above the city, snow still clung to the walls and windows of every building in the area. He half wondered if it was the same in America with Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes at the snow and closed the window, heading to get some clothes.

Harry's letters had stayed constant. He wrote each of them once every two or three weeks for four months. However, around October, Harry's letters had ceased altogether. Hermione insisted Harry was just busy and stated that Harry had still promised to visit for Christmas.

Draco was suspicious and skeptical. It grew stronger with each day that went without letter or sight of Harry. After all, marking off today on his calendar, Christmas was only a week off. Less.

And these dreams... They had begun shortly before the notice that Harry's letters had stopped. Had something happened to him? Was he okay? Were these nightmares telling him Harry got in an accident?

He wanted to call America and find out but he had no idea about what Harry's work number was or even where he worked at all. Harry had not answered his cell phone the last twelve times Draco had tried and after that, Hermione took his phone away. Draco didn't want to believe it but he couldn't help but expect the worst. However, none of Harry's friends said anything about it and none seemed to know either.

After eating a hot breakfast, Draco trudged out into the snow covered English roads to school. Like he'd promised Hermione, he started going to college to show Harry he could take care of himself. Today was the last day of the semester before the winter break.

To Draco, classes had become sluggish, oozing to the brim with horrors and anxieties about what was happening outside the walls. Draco had, more than once, had to run outside before his mind would calm down and realize the world was still okay.

Maybe Draco was losing it. He sat on a bench in the empty school yard after all the other students had left. He shivered in the snow but did not get up to leave. He remembered Harry used to say he loved the snow. It was always a pretty white color when it first came down. Then, after a day or so, Harry would always curse the snow. It had become black, brown, yellow, and anything other than white.

Draco also thought Harry liked fresh snow because it was like him. New, brilliant, bright, and pure. But Draco would never let Harry become day old snow. Never. He just hoped America was doing that job while Draco couldn't protect him.

"Harry..." Draco muttered, looking at the freshly falling snow. He held out his gloved hands and then scowled. He ripped the gloves off and let the snow flakes fall onto his bare hands. He dared not catch them on his tongue. No need tasting what Britain had in its air.

The snow flakes melted almost instantly in Draco's hands. This, too, was like Harry. Whenever Draco got too close or got the nerve to tell Harry how he felt, the boy seemed to vanish from his grasp. It was like the snow, never able to be caught in bare human hands... unless maybe you were frozen.

Draco did not realize he was crying until a tear rippled the water of the small pond forming in his hands. He instantly let the melted flakes go and pulled his gloves on shakily. If Harry had really been hurt... Draco could do nothing for him.

Malfoy's had never been known to truly love something other than the people they decided to marry, which is what set Draco apart from his house... making friends and falling in love. But Draco had to say, he was truly a Malfoy when he thought of America. He hated it with such a passion without Harry there to tempt him with wonderful ideas of what they'd do if they could go to the amazing country together.

Harry had gone alone... and Harry had not returned. Draco was left all alone to wonder about the fate of the only person he'd ever loved. He'd loved Harry more than anyone in his family, friends, and distant acquaintances. But it didn't matter now. Harry was gone. Dead or alive, he knew not.

Draco stood and walked quickly through the snow, wiping his tears away before anyone could see a Malfoy cry. There was only one way to quell this fear in him. He had to hear Harry's voice. He didn't care how, he just had to hear it. Not even a letter would do. It could be forged. He had to hear the real, true Harry Potter's voice.

\-- -- -- --

Hermione squeaked in fear when loud, harsh banging came on her front door. It was like someone was trying to break the door down.

"Calm down, calm down! I swear, Ron. If it's you, I'll - Malfoy?" Hermione asked, quite confused. She let the prestigious man in and out of the snow. She even took his coat off him to hang beside the door.

"Sorry for barging in like that." Draco apologized. "I just didn't know who else to turn to."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, quick to go grab some hot chocolate from her kitchen. She never much liked tea and, as she well knew by now, neither did Draco. Actually, Harry had prepared her in a letter two months prior.

Draco drank the hot liquid slowly. He looked around the house as he warmed up. It was cluttered but mostly it had a definite design about organization and everything was in alphabetical order, cluttered or not. The walls were mostly bare save for a few posters of Harry in America and England along with one or two of her favorite bands.

"I think I'm losing my mind, Granger. It's been six months without him and two months without word. I'm getting desperate. I need to hear his voice but I don't know his phone number." Draco, however, didn't want her jumping to the correct assumption that Draco loved Harry... although he was pretty sure she already knew... so he added "I mean, I keep thinking something bad has happened to him. Why else would he have stopped writing and not be here for Christmas by now?" But that probably did nothing to prove otherwise.

Hermione bit her lip. "I think I have his cell phone number around here somewhere. His old one broke and he had to get a new one. He wanted me to tell you but you've been a bit hard to reach lately." she dug around in a surprisingly messy drawer, looking for her address book.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a familiar red head came upon the scene. Draco must have been just out of the idiot's sight because he went along unnoticed. He watched as Ron ran to Hermione, flinging a brand new magazine wildly.

His face was red from the cold... redder than usual. His height and energy made Draco angry. Why couldn't he have grown that tall by now? Dammit! He was of prime lineage! His whole family was tall but Draco had yet to reach his father's height. Even his mother's height!

Hermione glared at Ron with the fiercest glare he'd ever seen her wear... including the time she yelled at Draco about abandoning Harry.

"What is it, Ron? I'm busy." she put her hands on her hips. Something big must have happened between them.

"Oh, you were? I'm sorry. But I had to tell you the big news!" Ron nearly jumped out of his own trousers in excitement.

"Hang on, hang on. Keep you pants on. Now what in Merlin's beard are you so happy about?" Hermione asked, closing the drawer with her hip. How skillful, Draco thought sarcastically.

"Oh right. I was looking at this teen magazine. It's researched and made in America so I got it to see if there was anything on Harry in it. Anyway, he's made top of the list over there. He's noted as THE Top Bachelor!"

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Hermione grinned widely, forgetting whatever had previously made her angry.

"But wait. There's more." Ron teased her gently. "The young and aspiring pianist, known as Harry James Potter, has captured the hearts of millions. His music is inspiring. What are his plans for the near future? Well, says Harry's manager, Harry is just getting set for his tour in southern China. He'll return to America shortly into January."

"Hermione! Harry's in China!" Ron seemed ecstatic about it but Hermione seemed frightened. She looked at Draco, who Ron just noticed. Draco appeared a man about to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Preview: America's Top Bachelor
> 
> 'Harry Potter, America's hottest musician and teen heart throb, isn't even a teenager! Recently graduated music major, Potter has risen in the American fame quickly. His blazing fingers and lightening piano skills helped him to the top, but that cute English accent helped as well.'
> 
> He sat there, one leg resting on the other, leaning into the couch and arms on the back like he was the lord of the house. He wasn't smiling, however, probably trying to keep up a very all mighty and uncaring appearance.
> 
> Draco glanced up at Hermione and she laughed.
> 
> "I don't get it. What's so special about June?" Ron asked.
> 
> "I'm pretty sure he'd love the attention."
> 
> "The press is going to have a field day when this gets out! Harry, I hope you're ready for the consequences."
> 
> "No kidding," George snorted.
> 
> "He'll read anything with you on the cover," Fred added.


	5. America's Top Bachelor

Draco didn't have to ask for it. Ron just handed him the magazine, already turned to the page. A large picture of Harry was on the front but he was wearing brand new contacts. Did they not like glasses in America? Then again, in Draco's dreams Harry was wearing contacts as well.

_'Harry Potter, America's hottest musician and teen heart throb, isn't even a teenager! Recently graduated music major, Potter has risen in the American fame quickly. His blazing fingers and lightening piano skills helped him to the top, but that cute English accent helped as well.'_

'Cute. Pfft. They don't know anything. His voice is beyond cute.' Draco rolled his eyes but kept reading.

_'We sat down with Potter and his manager for an interview. Harry admitted he was nervous being in his first interview but the way he acted suggested otherwise. Brilliant acting._

_Q: What got you into music?_

_Harry: Well my mother used to play the piano and I fell in love with it's sound._

_Q: Aw. I bet your mother is very proud of you now._

_H: I'm sure she is.'_

_Again, Draco found fault in America. Harry's mother was dead! Did the interviewer not notice she was making Harry uncomfortable?_

_'Q: What are your plans for the future?_

_Manager: Well, Harry is just getting set for his tour in southern China. He'll return to America shortly into January._

_Q: Amazing! So fast in your career. Are you excited about going, Harry?_

_H: Actually, I was hoping to head home for Christmas but this is probably a once in a lifetime chance. I'm hoping I can make it up come June._

_Q: What's in June? Is it an English holiday?_

_H: No. -I got to see him blush here- Someone very special to me is having a birthday. I promised I'd be there to celebrate it._

_This interviewer wanted to ask more questions but Harry had to excuse himself. We had run over into his recording time. Now sparks up the questions. Someone special? Who could this someone special be? Girlfriend? Oh! Or a Boyfriend? Sadly, no. As top bachelor, Harry has already told the public that he has no romantic relationships. So who is this 'someone special?' The public can only wait in suspense until the next time.'_

Draco closed the magazine and handed it back to Ron, all without looking directly into his eyes and without saying a word. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before Hermione took the magazine and opened it to Harry's page again. She read through the interview with interest as to what was making Draco seem unusually happy.

He sat there, one leg resting on the other, leaning into the couch and arms on the back like he was the lord of the house. He wasn't smiling, however, probably trying to keep up a very all mighty and uncaring appearance. But Hermione could tell something was up. She wouldn't say she knew him well but after a few days hanging out, you realized there was just more to Draco Malfoy than the prim and proper ass hole he portrayed.

"June? June... June... What birthdays happen in June?" Hermione asked, repeating the month to herself several times over. Ron tried to offer an idea but she ignored his sputters. "June!"

Hermione suddenly beamed and looked over at Draco with a big grin and understanding. He tried to hide his smile but it shown through. He glanced up at her and she laughed.

"I don't get it. What's so special about June?" Ron asked, obviously starting to believe his idea was wrong.

"Idiot! Draco's birthday is in June!" Hermione pointed at the blonde man.

"Oh." Ron did feel a bit stupid after that. Or he did if the blush and guilty look meant anything. All Draco cared about was that Harry had called him 'someone very special' in an interview for 'the top bachelor.' Not to mention, he was planning to come home JUST for Draco's birthday.

\-- -- -- --

Harry flopped back onto his bed in the hotel. All the writing in here was Chinese and he didn't understand a word of it. He stared at his oriental ceiling and sighed. He was having a great time exploring China but the hotel room left him feeling lonely.

"Hey, Harry. I want to talk to you. Okay?" his manager, Remus Lupin, entered the room. With him, he carried two cups of coffee. "Don't worry. Mine's the one that's black. I know you don't like it strong."

"Thanks," Harry nodded, taking a sip of his. He wasn't a big fan of coffee but he was getting used to it.

"Harry.. What you said in the interview... People are going to start asking questions about it," Lupin warned.

"I know." Harry shrugged. "I don't mind."

"You might not, but what about this 'special someone?" Lupin seemed to think he was giving Harry a guilt trip. How little he knew... Poor man.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure he'd love the attention. Plus, he'll probably feel better knowing I mentioned him like that." Harry smiled at the mere thought of Draco, prancing around and telling everyone... then again, he wasn't entirely sure Draco would know he was talking about him. Oh, Hermione would probably explain it. He shouldn't worry.

"H-He? Did I hear you right? Oh that's even worse! The press is going to have a field day when this gets out! Harry, I hope you're ready for the consequences." Lupin once again set that 'feel guilty' look on him but Harry just shrugged.

"I am." He didn't care if the whole musical world found out he was gay and in love with Draco. He wasn't going to be the one to tell them. Not without Draco there beside him, at least. And definitely not if Draco didn't love him back. That was still a determining factor.

"Alright. Okay, you might want to make some room and finish your coffee. Fred and George are coming with-"

"Harry! We brought treats! Lots of Chinese sugary treats!" the twins burst in. Harry was pretty sure it was Fred who spoke.

"And your translator was real helpful in telling us which ones were best," George whispered to Harry. "And hot too."

"Yea. I'm glad you're the hottest sensation ever. If it was Lupin, we'd get some old fat woman," Fred laughed.

"Boys!" Lupin warned about the volume level, but they knew he was just being testy.

"You can have the girls. They'll love you. Just talk. I'm just glad you two are my personal assistants. I was so nervous coming over here that I forgot you two worked for the company," Harry laughed, glad to be with friends even though he was so far from home.

"Yea, speaking of friends," Fred said, even though Harry hadn't mentioned friends.

"Shouldn't you be writing the ones back home in dear old England?" George finished.

"Oh, you're right! I've been so busy, I lost track of the days. Draco's probably furious. Hermione's probably worried sick and Ron... Well he probably got the magazine," Harry laughed lightly at the idea.

"No kidding," George snorted.

"He'll read anything with you on the cover," Fred added. Maybe their dad or someone back home clued them in to this cause Harry knew for a fact that they didn't send letters or call or anything unless it was a major holiday. Fred was already stuffing weird gum into his mouth.

"Want some?" he offered. Harry shook his head and just grabbed some chocolate.

\-- -- -- --

"Merry Christmas!" Cheers were thrown around the world. Maybe a few hours apart or even a day, but it was still Christmas!

In England, Draco opened gifts from Hermione and Ron which he tried to dislike. He opened one from Harry with gusto. It happened to be a singing box from China with a delicately sculpted figurine on top. The figure was odd and Draco couldn't tell if it was an animal or a dancer. Still, he enjoyed it and set it right out in the open so he could watch it whenever he wanted to think of Harry.

Hermione and Ron spent the holidays with Ron's family because Hermione's was out of country. They laughed and drank lightly spiked drinks. Ginny twirled around in her new Christmas gown and introduced her boyfriend as her fiancé. After dating for a year, they had decided they wanted to be together forever.

Through all the festivities, Hermione knew Harry would have loved to be here and seen Ginny in her gown. She was beautiful. Mrs. Weasley made her delicious Christmas pie and her fruit cake, which was actually edible. She knew that if Harry was here, Draco would have joined in with them as well. It would have been fun.

Draco leaned on his window, watching snow fall. He also knew that if Harry had been home, he would be surrounded by people and been active on this day. He turned on the music box from Harry and listened to it play a beautiful Chinese tune. He should ask Harry what it was. As he wandered around that day, he could almost imagine Harry was back and making something delicious for Mrs. Weasley's dinner table and wishing he and Harry could just spend Christmas alone.

In China, Fred and George opened several presents from their family. Some were simply several kinds of sweets but others were fireworks and fart machines. Those two would never grow up and Harry was glad for it. A grown up, serious Fred and George was scary to say the least.

Remus opened few presents but seemed to love each and every one of them as though someone very important had sent them. Harry often wondered who it was that Lupin considered special and why he never talked about them. His manager got a scarf from someone he obviously liked because he wore it to sleep that night.

Harry got several too. From all the Weasley's and Hermione. They were all beautiful but Harry loved Draco's the best. It wasn't special or anything, but it made him smile. It was a calendar and a watch. His birthday was circled with the time and place they could meet. What a present. Then Harry found a small gift. Inside was Draco's class ring. He must have just gotten it. Harry planned to wear it as a necklace. He smiled because on the side was the simple form of a piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Preview: Welcome Home Presents
> 
> "Draco has a problem with being where he needs to be in important situations," Ron grumbled, looking around for any sign of the blonde. "He'll be late for his own wedding."
> 
> "If he ever has a wedding," Hermione countered.
> 
> There, in the middle of the crowd, you could barely see the messy brown hair of the one and only Harry James Potter.
> 
> However, Draco had hardly lifted the coffee pot when it slipped from his fingers and shatter on the floor. Draco fell into Harry's chest and took deep breaths of his scent.
> 
> Harry lightly flicked Draco in the nose for his foolishness. Hermione would often tell him he was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.
> 
> "You shouldn't spend money on other people at a time like this." Harry smiled because Draco had snorted and started to laugh. Beautiful.


	6. Welcome Home Presents

Draco realized, with great horror, that he was gaining weight. Ever since Harry had left, Draco had been eating out a lot more, probably the reason for his current issue. Harry had been the chef in the family and now that he was gone, Draco was left to scavenge for himself. Now, Draco could cook, just not as well as Harry.

Draco had only gained a few pounds but it made him self-conscious, especially with his birthday next week and Harry promising to visit for sure this time. He checked his watch and wondered if he should even eat breakfast at all.

'I just wont eat today. Harry's plane arrives in just two days. I can last that long without food." Draco nodded as he poked his stomach and looked in the mirror. If he did it right, he could lose the weight he'd gained... or more.

Draco just wanted to look good for Harry.

\-- -- -- --

Hermione and Ron sat on a bench, ready for Harry's plane to land. Draco, as per usual, was nowhere in sight. He'd said something about the bathroom before he'd run off. Now Ron was getting antsy because Harry's plane had been docked for almost ten minutes. That meant Harry could walk through the gate at any second.

"Draco has a problem with being where he needs to be in important situations," Ron grumbled, looking around for any sign of the blonde. "He'll be late for his own wedding."

"If he ever has a wedding," Hermione countered. She was watching each group of people that disembarked though the gate. None seemed to contain Harry and if they did, Harry had walked right past them.

"Oh! There he is!" Ron pointed to the crowd. Draco was hurrying back over, a small bag in hand. "What is that, Malfoy?"

"None of your business, Weasley." Draco glared at Ron, who glared right back. Darn. They were never going to be on good terms, were they?

Personally, Hermione thought Ron hated Draco because he knew Harry's feelings and blamed Draco for taking away Harry's chance of marrying his sister. A few years back, Ginny would have traded her left eye to marry Harry.

Marry Harry. Hee hee.

The status on Harry's plane changed to 'boarding' and they all looked at the gate. A new crowd was approaching and Harry had to be in this one or the next group. If he wasn't, he wasn't coming at all.

"Just tell me what it is. Is it for Harry?" Ron asked, still pestering Malfoy.

"It's still none of your business. Bugger off."

"It's a glass piano," Hermione spoke up.

"How did you know?" Draco asked, looking surprised.

"The bag says 'Olivander's Glass Emporium' and since it's undoubtedly a present for Harry, it must be a piano," Hermione explained. "Now keep watch. Harry should be in this batch."

Three pairs of eyes scoured the crowd, looking for any sign of their missing male. While Hermione and Ron's eyes followed a particularly dense pack, Draco stared at a mob of females entering the field of vision. He narrowed his eyes. Yep.

"I see him," he announced morbidly. Hermione and Ron followed his eyes to the group.

The girls were all giggling and surrounding in a circle, as though a purple giraffe had been walking in and they all wanted a good view of it. There, in the middle of the crowd, you could barely see the messy brown hair of the one and only Harry James Potter.

They should have known he'd attract attention when coming from America. Thankfully, security guards dispersed the crowd that didn't get drawn away by family. Harry thanked them and then sighed in a tired fashion.

"Harry!"

Said pianist looked up and smiled. He waved and stopped the guards from keeping his friends away from him.

"Hey!" Harry nearly fell over when Hermione attacked him with a hug. She hugged him so tightly, he almost thought she'd never let go.

"Oh, we've missed you so much," she greeted as she cried in her joy.

"Welcome back, mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder because Hermione had left no room elsewhere.

"Hey Ron." Harry smiled at them both before spotting Draco. Hermione released him and Ron put an arm around her. Harry walked to Draco and nodded. "Hey, Draco."

"Yea. Whatever. Look, just hug me already. I don't want no mushy stuff," Draco complained but wrapped his arms around Harry anyway. It was a manly, un-gay hug despite how they both felt about each other. Harry had never told Draco how he felt to the boy's face and Draco had never even hinted to his own feelings - he'd even forgotten what Hermione told him when Harry had left. How dramatic.

"Alright! The team is back together! Let's go celebrate!" Hermione cheered. Harry smiled exasperated-ly.

"Hermione, he just got off a plane traveling five hours ahead of his schedule. He's totally beat. We'll celebrate tomorrow," Ron, for once, brought up the logical ideas. Harry cast him a thankful look, arm still around Draco's shoulders and half leaning on him.

"Oh, alright." Hermione gave in but she was smiling.

As they all left the airport, they took no notice of the cameras going off. Harry knew they were there, unlike the others, but he wasn't hanging on any of his friends anymore so the pictures would be of nothing more than Harry walking away with friends.

\-- -- -- --

Harry set up his things the next morning, only partially jet lagged. He'd slept for several hours more than usual but it seemed the usual for his England buddies. Now he was just waiting for Draco to get up.

They'd preplanned for Harry to stay with Draco since he'd lived in that house before. Hermione and Ron were living together now so they really had no place for him anyway. Harry didn't mind. He preferred this place anyway, with all it's fond memories.

"When did you become a morning person?" Draco yawned as he entered the room.

"Ah. Fame does that to you. You have to be ready all the time... or at least seem ready," Harry laughed as he watched Draco walk across the living room and grab some coffee. However, Draco had hardly lifted the coffee pot when it slipped from his fingers and shatter on the floor.

"Draco?" Harry went to check on him, only to find him bent over on the floor. "Oh my god, you're so pale. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Draco shook his head and his arms shook, hardly keeping him up off the glass covered floor. As soon as Harry knelt by him, however, Draco fell into his chest and took deep breaths of Harry's scent.

\-- -- -- --

"What do you mean you haven't eaten in three days?" Harry exclaimed as he made some easy soup for the other male.

"Two." Draco coughed after he spoke.

"Three counting today, Draco," Harry scolded and brought the bowl of soup over for him to eat.

"Whatever. I just wanted to lose some weight before you got here. I've gained six pounds since Christmas," Draco explained. Harry snorted in laughter.

"You idiot." Draco glared. "You shouldn't starve yourself over me. If you'd passed out yesterday and been taken to the hospital, then how would you have even met me at the airport? It would defeat the purpose, dummy." Harry lightly flicked Draco in the nose for his foolishness.

Draco pouted and wrinkled his nose. Harry found it quite alluring. He found most of what Draco did alluring. As Hermione would often tell him, even in letters, Harry was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.

Harry left Draco's side to distract himself with starting a good dinner. It would take the rest of the day to make. Harry was jet lagged but nothing was gonna stop him from making food for Draco.

Draco glanced at Harry and then at the bag by his bed. He'd never given Harry his gift.

"Potter," Draco called. Harry didn't mind the use of his last name. Draco often switched between what he called Harry. "Leave the food and come here."

Harry did as he was told and set the burner low so it didn't overheat. He stopped in front of Draco, giving the blonde the perfect chance to look of how much Harry had changed. His hair was longer but still a mess. His contacts were hardly visible and his eyes shown ever as brilliant, their pure and natural color jumping out at the viewer.

"I bought you a welcome home present but I forgot to give it to you when you got off the plane. Here." Draco handed him the small box.

Harry opened it carefully, wondering what Draco may have gotten him. The bag was from the airport so it must have been a last minute buy. He finally got the top off the small box and found a dazzling, handmade, beautiful glass piano.

"Draco, you really shouldn't have," Harry said, looking guilty at the thought of what this must have cost Draco.

"Don't worry about it, Potter. Just take it." Draco did not appear to even be considering the thought of taking it back. Harry had no choice but to close the lid and set it carefully among his other belongings.

Harry smiled and sat with Draco on the boy's bed. The one they once sat on and stared at the ceiling on their last day as roommates. Where both decided they loved each other without telling the other. Suddenly, Harry leaned on Draco's shoulder and spoke.

"You know it's your birthday coming up. You shouldn't spend money on other people at a time like this." Harry smiled because Draco had snorted and started to laugh. Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Preview: The Party of Your Life
> 
> Harry had gotten really close to Draco and he gasped. He stepped back into the livingroom, away from the kitchen but Harry followed him and kissed him.
> 
> "Don't you want to spend time with me?" Harry asked, snaking his arms around Draco and grabbing his ass. Draco nearly yelped but that wouldn't be Malfoy like.
> 
> "Keep your eyes closed!" Harry scolded when Draco tried to peek from under the blindfold.
> 
> Draco was finally legal to drink in the U.S., according to Harry. So drink they did. Harry, not yet legal in the U.S. to do so, downed a whole bottle before deciding he should stop. Draco had two.
> 
> "My favorite color is GREEN!"
> 
> Draco Malfoy wobbled a little as he gave Harry that smoldering look. The glint of his own class ring didn't even register in his mind.


	7. The Party of Your Life

Draco had been confined to his home for two days on strict house arrest by Harry. Harry was also the only person who he saw for two days. While Harry went out, Draco was made to learn to cook for himself so Harry wouldn't have to worry about him when he left.

Despite his distaste for it, Draco did as he was told and made all his own meals for those two days. He ate breakfast and dinner with Harry but ate lunch alone. He often spent his free time wondering what Harry was doing when he was gone all day.

Actually, tomorrow was Draco's birthday. He was hoping Harry was preparing his party and not just out with friends. He also hoped there would be lots of green. Draco liked green, just as his father liked green. Although Draco disliked his father for misdeeds he'd done in the past, he could not deny his love for the color.

"I'm back!" Harry's voice floated in from the doorway. Draco sat up in bed and hadn't realized he'd been daydreaming. He just knew that Harry was home and he needed to go say hi.

"You're home early," Draco noted when he saw Harry putting away groceries.

"Hermione and I went shopping and I got a little carried away buying you food. I had to come home early or it would all go bad," Harry explained. He put some milk away in the fridge and stretched as though he had been the one napping.

Draco's eyes trailed down Harry's body. What a good body. Harry turned around and smiled at him.

"And besides... I wanted to spend time with you.. Just the two of us, alone." Harry had gotten really close to Draco and he gasped. He stepped back into the livingroom, away from the kitchen but Harry followed him and kissed him. Draco's class ring hung from Harry's neck.

"P-Potter?" Draco gasped, shocked by the sudden actions.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" Harry asked, snaking his arms around Draco and grabbing his ass. Draco nearly yelped but that wouldn't be Malfoy like.

"Draco... Draco? Draco, are you alive in there?" Harry's annoyed voice brought Draco out of his sudden and scary daydream. Draco was still standing in the kitchen and Harry was still standing by the fridge.

"Yea, what?" Draco asked, as though also annoyed. 'Bloody hell! What was THAT?' he screamed at his own mind.

"I was asking what you ate today. I wanna make sure you're eating alright," Harry repeated.

"I had a chicken sandwich, okay? I even added the lettuce and tomato the way you told me I should." Draco leaned on the doorway. He didn't like having his eating habits picked at, but he dealt with it because it was Harry.

"Good. Alright, we have all afternoon together alone so what should we do?" Harry asked.

Suddenly, Draco's mind went into what he'd just daydreamed, only further. He turned away from Harry so the boy wouldn't notice his blushing. He thought, panicked, about what they could do.

"M-Movie?" he suggested, keeping his voice low.

"Sounds great. I actually have this movie with me that's not out here in England yet. Wanna watch it?" Harry asked, bypassing Draco to get to his bags.

"Sure." Draco had finally controlled his blush and stood up like a proud Malfoy once again.

\-- -- -- --

"Keep your eyes closed!" Harry scolded when Draco tried to peek from under the blindfold. Harry was leading him somewhere but he wouldn't tell him where. He could only assume it was for his birthday party but he still didn't know where or what this party entailed.

"Okay. We're here." Harry left Draco's side and then gave him the okay to take the blindfold off.

An eruption of 'surprise' came from the few people at the party and Draco couldn't help but smile. They were in France. He knew they'd gotten on a boat and Harry didn't put the blindfold on until they were almost on land so he knew they were in France.

Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he looked up. This was so cliche and yet at the same time, Draco had never had a party here before. He'd never even been inside it before, just seen it in passing.

"The Eiffel Tower...," Draco breathed.

"The party is on the very middle floor," Hermione explained. "Come on."

Hermione took Ron's hand and Harry took Draco's wrist. Along with Draco's few friends and one or two of Harry's that even knew Draco, they all clambered up into the elevator and headed to the party.

Hermione and Harry hadn't bought a cake, they made it. Chocolate cake with green icing, because they knew Draco would love it. In fact, the only food they hadn't made themselves was probably the ice cream and the chips.

Draco couldn't say his disliked the party. It was probably the best birthday party he'd ever had. Not bad for his 21st birthday. He was finally legal to drink in the U.S., according to Harry. So drink they did. Harry, not yet legal in the U.S. to do so, downed a whole bottle before deciding he should stop. Draco had two, or three, or some amount. Obviously, having been allowed to drink in England despite his age made it easy to only be seriously buzzed after a few bottles.

"Potter, did you know?" Draco asked, two more bottles in.

"What?" Harry replied, still only mildly buzzed because of his one drink.

"My favorite color is GREEN!" Draco's last word was nearly yelled.

"Okay, Draco. Yes I know your favorite color. That's why the party decorations are green. I think you're drunk," Harry chuckled, pulling the beer bottle from Draco's hand.

"Hey! I'm not drunk... Mm just buzzzzzed," Draco tried to convince Harry and reached for his bottle.

"No, no, Draco." Harry shook his head.

Across the room, Hermione was watching the exchange, a little drunk herself. She giggled. Ron looked at her in confusion. He was the smart one and didn't drink. In a way, he was the designated driver. He was the one who would make sure they all got home without falling off the ferry.

"What's your deal?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it romantic?" Hermione asked, leaning on him. Ron wrinkled his nose at her breath.

"What's romantic?" he asked, turning her head away from his.

"Them!" Hermione cheered. "They're so cute together!"

"Malfoy and Harry? Together?" Ron asked, shocked. "Since when?"

"Mmm... They aren't together yet..." Hermione purred as she began to doze off on her love.

Ron wanted to question her but it would be useless so he just shifted her to lay in his lap. He pet her hair and smiled at her. He'd kiss her but she was drunk and it wouldn't taste very nice.

Draco, meanwhile, had gotten back on subject, forgetting the bottle even existed when Harry hid it behind his back.

"Green. So green, yeah? It's everywhere! And I was thinking, Potter... Thinking, okay?" Draco rambled, shifting between leaning right up in Harry's face and leaning away. "And I thought... 'I love green!' and... and you know what, Harrrrry?"

"What?" Harry asked, finding this more than a little amusing because of his buzzed state.

"Your eyes are green!" Draco exclaimed, poking Harry in the nose.

"Ow! Malfoy!" Harry whined, holding his nose. When he looked forward again, Draco had this half lidded gaze, staring at Harry. "D-Draco?"

Draco Malfoy wobbled a little as he gave Harry that smoldering look. The glint of his own class ring didn't even register in his mind.

"Harry... hic! fucking... Potter..." he murmured before falling face first into Harry's chest. Harry caught him in his arms and moved the beer away from his back. Then he just giggled and lifted Draco in his arms. Draco was usually stronger than Harry but in this case... Harry had worked out a lot and could at least lift Draco. Being famous in America was a tough gig.

"Alright, Ron. The birthday boy is done. I think it's okay to head home..." Harry giggled a little. There were only stragglers left anyhow. And so, with a nod, Ron shook Hermione awake and the four headed back to the ferry and on toward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Preview: The Case of the Kidnapped Potter
> 
> "M-Movie star?" Harry asked, shocked beyond his wildest dreams.
> 
> "Yep," they chimed.
> 
> "Just go back to America already and get off my back!" Draco growled out angrily and loudly.
> 
> He was grabbed and ripped into a small red car with dark tinted windows. The engine roared into life and the car drove off. People on the street were staring and muttering about what just happened. Draco clenched his fists. All of Harry's that was left was his umbrella and hat.
> 
> He wished that dream would come back to him, but just like dreams, no matter how hard Draco tried to force himself asleep and back into the land of dreaming... Harry wasn't coming back.
> 
> "God... damn it," Draco cursed under his breath.


	8. The Case of the Kidnaped Potter

Harry laughed. "You? College? That's amazing, Draco! I could take more courses online, but it's hard to do a music course online."

Draco and Harry were walking down the streets of England. It had been two days since the birthday party so Draco was well over his hang over. He'd griped the entire day after the party and blamed Harry for his headache. Apparently, Harry was supposed to stop him before he drank himself silly. Who knew?

Right now, however, Draco was upset because Harry looked completely ridiculous in the stupid hat and sunglasses he was wearing. The umbrella did well to hide him enough, why wear those stupid American disguises?

"Yea well, it just goes to show you that I can take care of myself without you," Draco replied haughtily.

"Unless it's food, but I've made sure you're good there too," Harry snickered.

"Shut up, Potter! I can do just fine without your help! Just go back to America already and get off my back!" Draco growled out angrily and loudly.

"Draco!" Harry hissed back to shut him up. Even over the light rain, people could hear Draco and Harry didn't feel like being mobbed. American fans had some decency, boundaries, a need to not go to jail. Over here, fans would mob you if you weren't careful.

"Yea, Malfoy! Don't scream your wishes so loud! They might come true!" two voices chimed simultaneously.

Harry gasped and turned to see the speakers. But he was grabbed and ripped into a small red car with dark tinted windows. The car door slammed shut and the engine rumbled into life.

"Potter?" Draco gasped, stepping forward to rip the door open, but the car took off. "Harry!"

"Snooze you loose, Malfoy!" one of the voices yelled back, sticking the source of the voice out the car window.

"Yea! See you later, sticky head!" the other one chimed.

People on the street were staring and muttering about what just happened. Draco clenched his fists. Those voices... those faces... Those... Those...

"Weaselby!" he screamed. People jumped away from him in fright but tried to ignore him for the most part. All of Harry's that was left was his umbrella and hat, which had flown off in the kidnapping. Draco just stood and seethed for a moment, cursing the red headed twins and swearing revenge for scaring him like that... and for taking Harry from him.

Then Draco began to run to his house. They couldn't take Harry back without his stuff, right? And either way, he would go visit the other flaming haired idiot that still lived in this country and sock him in the nose if Harry was gone.

\-- -- -- --

"Fred, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Whoops. Sorry, Potter," the twin chuckled as he released Harry from his death grip. Harry sat up straight and took some deep breaths.

"What the hell's going on?" Harry asked. "I'm not due to leave till the end of the week."

"Change of plans, Harry," George leaned in toward Harry and Fred mimicked him. "America's got big plans for you, ey?"

"Music star to movie star, right George?"

"Right, Fred."

"It's all the rage in the U.S., Potter. Get with the times," Fred winked at the young pianist.

"M-Movie star?" Harry asked, shocked beyond his wildest dreams.

"Yep," they chimed.

"See, not only are you young,"

"-handsome,"

"-talented,"

"-charming,"

"-and suited with the ever sexy British accent like us all,"

"- You're also the hottest thing among the masses in America, Harry."

"It was only a matter of time before you got picked to be in a movie," Fred finished the back and forth rant. Harry found those rather amusing.

"But how can I be in a movie? I never even auditioned!" Harry argued back. It was just impossible.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Potter," Fred stopped him from saying any more.

"You auditioned in China just before you left for the dear homeland. They got the tape at the same time you landed in England, and now you got yourself a movie deal," George explained.

Wow. Harry must have been so excited he'd just forgotten about the bloody screening he'd gone through. He hardly remembered any of it, even now after being reminded of it.

"Oh! I need to get my things from Draco's house," Harry pointed out, jumping a little. Maybe he could write Draco an apology note.

"Nuh-uh," Both twins shook their heads. "We already took care of it."

"Eh?"

"Hermione and Ron helped us figure out which stuff was yours. Lucky for us, you don't unpack much... nor did you bring much," a new voice spoke up. Lupin was driving. Harry hadn't even noticed him there because of the twins.

"So... It's all-?"

"In the back? Yes, quite. Sorry, Harry. We didn't want to ruin your little walk with Malfoy but you were taking too long, and your plane leaves in two and a half hours... but you know airport regulations," Remus explained.

"Er... yeah. I got it," Harry nodded, sinking back into the chair. Draco was going to kill him next time they met.

\-- -- -- --

Draco couldn't have been more upset when he got home and found all of Harry's things missing. There was a note left by Hermione, telling him how sorry she was, but he didn't even read it. Draco just tossed it in the fireplace.

If Harry wanted to leave early, he could have just said so, instead of kidnapping himself. Did he not think Draco would approve and so he made it into a situation where Draco would be forced to blame the Weasley's? No. Harry wasn't like that.

But he stuff was gone!

Draco kicked his bed and looked forlornly at the spot where Harry's bag had been sitting only hours ago. It felt as though everything that had happened was a dream. He wished that dream would come back to him, but just like dreams, no matter how hard Draco tried to force himself asleep and back into the land of dreaming... Harry wasn't coming back.

"God... damn it," Draco cursed under his breath.

The Malfoy heir leaned on his bed and ruffled his hair. He didn't tell him. He'd wanted too, but he hadn't. At his party, too - Draco had thought getting drunk would give him the courage. However, he'd passed out before he got the chance. Now, he'd decided to tell Harry while they were alone on their walk, assuming the proper time would present itself at some point. And now the Potter Pianist was gone.

Draco had no idea when he'd see Harry next so... Well he had to tell Harry soon before the idiot went off and got himself a boyfriend, or worse - a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Preview: The Malfoy Family Christmas
> 
> Draco Malfoy was sitting down for dinner in possibly the biggest house in England. He was dressed in his best outfit, hair slicked back like it used to be before Harry told him he looked like a right git with something smelly shoved up his nose.
> 
> Lucius Malfoy sat at the head with his wife and son on his sides. Past them sat Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Regulus Black, and many other distant and rich relatives.
> 
> "I asked your father what he thought of Harry Potter," Daphne explained. "He's the newest hit in the music world, you know."
> 
> "Honestly, Draco, I don't know how you lived with him for four years. You're home was always a mess because of that rat of a boy," Lucius intervened.
> 
> "Draco, how dare you speak like that to a guest, and even worse, to your own father!" Lucius scolded loudly. "Who do you think you are!"
> 
> Draco felt pain, and he hit the tile floor before sliding a few feet. It took him a moment to realize his father had just hit him hard enough to make him dizzy.
> 
> "Come home soon," Draco whispered to the pictures.


	9. The Malfoy Family Christmas

Draco mulled around in his ever dreary life without Harry. He went to college, 'hung out' with Hermione and Ron, and learned to cook even more for himself. But Ron and Hermione were getting closer and Draco was beginning to feel like a third wheel. College would be out soon and Draco wasn't aiming to be a world class chef. So what the hell was he supposed to do to keep entertained come spring?

It had been half a year since Harry last visited, and it seemed he wouldn't be visiting this Christmas either. He sent his apologies and wrapped gifts that demanded to remain sealed until Christmas.

All in all, Draco's world wasn't looking bright. The wall in his closet, where no clothes could hang, was now a dedication to Harry Potter. Hermione had taken to buying the poor college student every magazine with Harry in it and telling him every time he'd appear on tv. So now Draco had wall pin ups out of the magazines mural-ed on his wall. He wasn't sure if he was obsessed or just bored.

The only thing he was sure of was that Harry Potter had become a larger star than he'd ever imagined. News of Harry Potter appearing in a new film, supposed to be THE greatest love story, action adventure of the decade, got people buzzing about who the main actor was. Of course, this boosted Harry's fan base, record sales, and all around popularity. He would be featured as America's top bachelor once more come January - Draco could tell.

In a way, Draco was jealous. Harry was about a month younger than him and yet he was much more popular than Draco would ever be able to be. The Harry Potter he knew growing up, became dorm mates with, and lived with for most of his lifetime was out there with every bit of his life open to the public... well most of it, anyways.

If Harry didn't put it in a letter, Draco read about it in the next magazine he got. He could tell which magazines were lying too, but sometimes he just got them so he could rip the pictures out. People were still buzzing about who Harry's 'special someone' could be, but Harry hadn't mentioned anything about any of his friends being more important than the rest anytime since then.

He'd even mentioned Draco as 'just a friend' once, and it hurt a little. But Draco understood the pressures of being famous and Harry didn't love him like Draco did anyway... so it shouldn't matter. Harry considered all his friends 'special.'

What Draco couldn't stand was when he opened a magazine, and the big questions written over Harry's head poked at a connection between Harry and some hoity toity, stuck up, American actress. Harry was a pianist, not a whore!

Well... Now he was a movie star. Possibly the fastest produced movie EVER, Harry's first big movie, only big movie in his LIFE, would be out on Valentine's Day - world wide. Draco could say he'd never go see something with Harry in it that would be some mushy flick, even though it promised big bangs, but everyone knew Draco would go see any movie Harry was in... or at least Hermione knew. Ron was still skeptical on accepting anything had changed. That idiot.

But our current situation was Draco Malfoy sitting down for dinner in possibly the biggest house in England, next to the queen's palace. He was dressed in his best outfit, hair slicked back like it used to be before Harry told him he looked like a right git with something smelly shoved up his nose. Why, you ask, had Draco suddenly been ripped back into his old style?

The Malfoy Family Christmas. It could be a reality show, trust me. With the way everyone came in, greeting each other happily while secretly plotting to bankrupt each other with the utmost decency, and swearing to prove they were better than everyone else while they pretended to all have tastebuds during dinner... It was downright laughable when you weren't a part of it and a pain in the ass when you were.

Draco sat near the head of the table where his father would sit. His mother sat across from him, smiling politely. Despite common belief, Narcissa Malfoy was possibly the nicest one of the all, next to Draco of course. She had a form of etiquette that was different from the others, and though she liked having money, she wasn't obsessed with it. Also, she was well dressed without greasing her hair or pouring makeup on her face. It set Narcissa apart from everyone else in the family.

Draco might follow her pattern except that his father would abduct him into the next room and slime his hair up for him. And Draco would rather look as least slimy as possible.

At the head of the table sat Lucius Malfoy, with his wife and son on his sides. Past them sat Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Astoria Greengrass - whom Draco's father seemed to be trying to match him with by placing her right beside the young man, Daphne Greengrass - her older sister and Draco's classmate, Regulus Black - whose brother could unfortunately -cough-purposely-cough- not make it, and many other distant and rich relatives Draco hardly recognized but knew he'd met sometime previous to this... probably.

Lucius struck up conversation with Daphne, obviously not believing her two years younger sister to be old enough to sustain proper conversation despite her well ranked position in society. Draco tried to ignore his father, looking across at his mother as she inconspicuously made fun of her husband and the food she was eating. She was doing it all for Draco, and he knew it. However, it was hard to ignore the conversation when a sudden and prominent name catches your attention.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking between his father and Daphne.

"I asked your father what he thought of Harry Potter," Daphne explained. "He's the newest hit in the music world, you know. He's rather cute now that the industry has fixed him up. I remember how his hair used to always look completely wild."

"That boy hasn't changed a bit since he was five. He's still as incompetent and annoying as ever. Honestly, Draco, I don't know how you lived with him for four years. You're home was always a mess because of that rat of a boy," Lucius intervened.

"But you must think it's admirable that he's gained so much respect in the world when he started with so little," Daphne replied.

"Yes. He deserves at least some respect, but he'll never sit at this table until he can buy a house bigger than mine," Lucius laughed. "I do admire those who work from rags to riches. My own father did, you see. It was he who raised me into the man I am today, rich, famous, respected, talented... and unlike Potter, I deserve it all."

"Harry Potter is a musical prodigy," Draco growled out under his breath, trying not to speak out.

"What was that, Draco?" Lucius asked, curious as to why his usually so outspoken son would mumble.

"Harry Potter has more talent in his little pinkie than you have in your whole body," Draco spoke louder.

"Excuse me?" Lucius growled back, eyes daring his son to speak again. Narcissa looked shocked as well.

"Harry Potter could race circles around you with his skill. He looks better, speaks better, and acts better than you could hope to. He's famous for his personality and his talent, while you're only famous for your name," Draco continued.

"How dare you!" Lucius stood up, officially catching the attention of every Malfoy relative at the table. Draco stood too.

"And to set the record straight, I'm the one who made that dorm room look like trash! Harry's the only reason you could see the floor! And another thing-!" he turned to Daphne, "Harry Potter looks good no matter what hairstyle he wears because he's not trying to impress his way into snotty families, like you are. He'd never go for someone like you anyway. You're not his type."

The way Draco looked at Daphne, you might think she was dung dropped by some large animal. Her family may be purely rich, all the way back to her Great Aunt Tessy, but she was about as refined in Draco's eyes as a mere street hermit.

"Draco-!" Lucius warned. Now Daphne was standing.

"Oh yeah, Draco? Well then, Mr. Know-It-All, you lived with him for so long - What's his type?" she asked smugly. Draco sneered.

"He likes smooth talkers, intelligent people he can have long conversations with, and people he can sit around and just stare at ceilings with. He likes people with soft, fluffy hair that hasn't been mashed down or purposely changed - like yours, you skank," Draco replied.

Yes, yes he HAD just described himself, thank you. Draco was pleased to say that he was, in fact, Harry's 'type.' From everything Harry had ever said he wanted in a significant other, Draco was exactly perfect for Harry... well... mostly. Sometimes Harry swore up and down to never want someone like Draco because Draco was so stubborn and proud.

Daphne didn't say anything right away. She stared at Draco with an upset face and her eyes glistening. She hated to admit it, but Draco's face showed no signs of lying and every interview with Harry pointed to exactly that. Cursing and knocking her chair over, Daphne left the room so no one would see her makeup running when she finally decided to let herself cry.

Astoria seemed awed by Draco, perhaps even enamored with him. She'd never seen anyone stand up to her sister that way. Narcissa seemed surprised and yet pleased with her son. She was proud he stood up for what he believed, and Draco also had a sneaking suspicion she knew a little about the feelings Draco held inside for Harry Potter.

"Draco, how dare you speak like that to a guest, and even worse, to your own father!" Lucius scolded loudly. "Who do you think you are!"

"I'm exactly who I've always been, father. And I wish I didn't share the same blood with cretins like you," Draco spat at his father feet, causing gasps around the table. "That's right! That means all of you! You all pretend to love each other, but you're only here so that when someone dies, you'll get something. All you people care about is money and making yourself looks young. You all make me sick!"

"Mother, I'm sorry for ruining your meal, even though I know you don't like steak balmoral," Draco added calmly and politely to his mother. She seemed surprised that he knew such a thing. Lucius glanced angrily to his wife, and she shook her head as if to shoo away any evil thoughts directed at her.

With that, Draco pushed out his chair and left the table. He didn't want to be around these people anymore. The way they talked about each other just killed him. He couldn't believe he used to be just like them.

Then Draco felt pain, and he hit the tile floor before sliding a few feet. It took him a moment to realize his father had just hit him hard enough to make him dizzy. Now Narcissa's chair was on the floor.

"Lucius!" she yelled... more like warned. He glared over at his wife. "You will not hurt him!"

"He's my son, and he's obviously forgotten his manners! He needs to be reminded of who's the head of this family!" Lucius yelled back.

"I don't care what you think he needs!" Narcissa argued back just as fiercely. She had already succeeded in her mission so now she was just filling up time. Her mission? Draco was gone. He'd left the room quickly.

Draco felt accomplished as he stepped inside his own house. This must be what it feels like to finish a rite of passage. It was like he'd finally earned his stripes as a man, he'd come of age. The only problem now was that his father would definitely never leave him alone... least not until he thought Draco would never disobey him again.

So Draco went to the closet and pulled out some boxes. He'd have to move right away. His mother would undoubtedly help him out. She loved him too much to let him struggle on his own. As he threw the last box out of the closet, Draco's eyes fell on the Harry mural. He paused in his hurried fit and just stared.

Draco put his hand on some of the pictures and then leaned forward. If he moved now, he'd have to keep in contact with Hermione and Ron to know when Harry was returning or to call him, as he'd need to get a new number. But he'd need to be careful for a few weeks while his father might monitor them. After that, his father would probably just give up on them and continue searching elsewhere. Not to mention, he'd lose his anger and suddenly become worried sick over Draco.

But Draco wasn't going to go back to him. All he had now was hope that Harry would return soon and maybe kidnap him to America.

Draco didn't have to go back to that college anymore. His courses were finished for the last term. Everything would fall into place now, he was sure of it.

"Come home soon," Draco whispered to the pictures, planting a kiss on the biggest picture's lips. Now he had to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 Preview: The Buzz About You
> 
> Harry Potter's Gay! Had Harry admitted it? No. Then why did everyone know?
> 
> For Draco Malfoy, this news would be heart breaking. For Harry Potter, it was nerve breaking. Ask Fred and George Weasley, or ask Remus Lupin, and they'll tell you the truth. Harry James Potter hadn't come out of his room in a week. Food had to be left outside the door.
> 
> 'He's not interested in that bloke!' one of the twins even exclaimed, though the papers didn't know which was which and just assumed.
> 
> "Ron says Draco's missing!"
> 
> Draco avoiding him? His life had officially ended.
> 
> Q: So where have you been hiding exactly?
> 
> Harry: My room.


	10. The Buzz About You

HARRY POTTER'S GAY?

The headlines everywhere screamed it. Rumors sprung up, people swore to have known all along, dramatic fangirls cried, others cheered and wished him luck. But Harry Potter was not around to receive the mixture of praise and rejection.

Why?

Why did all the magazines say it? Had Harry finally confessed his feelings for Draco in an interview on accident? Or had he at least admitted to being gay? No.

Harry Potter was on the front cover of every teen idol and people popular magazine because of a picture of him and another man kissing. Another man... and it was no Draco Malfoy. Face the facts, fans. This guy didn't have the fluffy soft blonde hair, grey smokey eyes, and gorgeous hot body of Draco Malfoy. No, he was a buff body builder who was co-starring with Harry, along with three other big actors.

For Draco Malfoy, this news would be heart breaking. For Harry Potter, it was nerve breaking. Ask Fred and George Weasley, or ask Remus Lupin, and they'll tell you the truth. Harry James Potter hadn't come out of his room in a week. Food had to be left outside the door and his bedroom had it's own adjoining bathroom.

Reporters were calling every few hours and it was giving everyone headaches. Even the eager twins, who started off answering 'city morgue' or 'Wild World a Weasley, how may we help you in findin yer own country bumpkin?' with thick southern accents, had begun to grow weary of the calls.

In the only interview they'd done, the twins laughed about the news and told interviewers that Harry was fine but a little shaken. 'He's not interested in that bloke!' one even exclaimed, though the papers didn't know which was which and just assumed. They were shown the picture of Harry being kissed and the twins just pointed and laughed, saying Harry looked like he was about to explode.

"Harry, you can't stay in there forever!" Remus yelled through Harry's bedroom door. He received no response.

"Maybe he's dead," Fred offered, not really meaning to help but not expecting the slap over the head either.

"Harry, avoiding the press will only make it worse. You have to tell everyone what happened. What about your 'special someone' over in England?" Remus asked, trying to coax Harry out.

"You've got mail," George called out, bending down and sliding a letter from Ron under the door to Harry while Lupin stood back by the edge in case Harry wanted to open the door.

There was silence for a moment. But even if Harry was reading the letter, it couldn't be too long and he should have come out by now. Lupin sighed.

"Look Harry," he began. Then twins didn't seem to care. George was shifting through mail and Fred was standing behind Lupin making fun of him. He was bored. "Harry, you must come out."

"He what?" Harry exclaimed, bursting through the door. "Fred, George! Ron says Draco's gone missing!"

"No, he must be confused. Hermione called a week ago and said Draco had just moved. Ron must not have gotten the memo," Fred shook his head as he munched on chocolate chips.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Listen. 'Harry, my brothers explained the entire situation to us and I'm sorry we can't be there to help you sort it out. Hermione says you need to just tough it out and let everyone know your side of the story before it blows up in your face. We tried to tell Malfoy your side, but he went missing after reading it. We can't get in contact with him at all. Hermione is going to go searching again tomorrow. I'll call my brothers if we find him. I'll write to you about anything else new that happens.' See? Draco's gone!"

"Blimey, that's not good," George grumbled. "You think it shocked him into becoming a hermit?"

"Maybe he's avoiding anything involving Harry," Fred offered otherwise.

"I'm... going back to my room," Harry drawled out. Draco avoiding him? His life had officially ended.

"No!" Both twins and Lupin exclaimed, grabbing Harry before he could escape.

"Harry, if you don't want Draco to misunderstand, then just tell the media what happened," Fred reasoned.

"Exactly. See? If you'd done it sooner, Draco would have known the whole story straight off, yeah?" George added.

"Draco? Is that your special someone?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Maybe," Harry replied, trying to be as evasive as ever.

"Undoubtedly," Fred corrected.

"Unbelievably," George added while giving Fred a look like 'you know what I mean.'

"Completely" they both finished with grins.

Harry groaned. How was it possible for them to know EVERYTHING? Oh, but on the other hand, it was just something you learned to love about them, right?

"Well then Harry, I suppose there's nothing for it, save to give it a go. Shall I set up a meeting for you?" Remus asked as he released Harry and sighed. He offered a small, but encouraging, smile.

\-- -- -- --

The next paper Harry Potter was featured in ran with the headline of 'Kissing; The Truth Beheld.' Hermione and Ron would read it, but having been unable to find Draco, no one knew if he'd had a chance to hear the true story about the kissing.

_Since the day the tabloids rang with news of Harry Potter's stunning kiss, the young star has been avoiding the public eye. But today he's come to set the record straight._

_Q: So where have you been hiding exactly?_

_Harry: My room._

_Q: I take it you were scared to come out._

_H: Of course I was. It's not everyday you're confessed to by a perfect stranger and then get shoved in the papers. It was stressful._

_Q: So you didn't mean to kiss Avery?_

_H: No, ma'am. I'm not looking for a relationship of any sort with Avery._

_Q: How did something like it the kiss happen?_

_H: I was resting after the final scene was filmed for the movie. Avery just came over and spilled his heart out to me. I mean, our characters were best friends, and my feelings are strictly friendship when it comes to him so I politely rejected him. The next thing I know, I'm being kissed and cameras are flashing in my eyes._

_Q: How did you react to the kiss?_

_H: I shoved Avery to the floor, actually. The tabloids said I returned it passionately, but nothing happened passed the touching of our lips. I was shaking for hours afterward. I kept looking over my shoulder, afraid he was going to try again._

_Q: Sounds terrible. Are you homophobic?_

_H: -laughs- Hardly. Avery just generally creeps me out, honestly. He's a good guy, but after a while he begins to freak me out._

_Q: How so?_

_H: I guess he sort of stared at me too much._

_Q: So back to homophobia. Lots of rumors sprouted from this report. Were you unnerved by people calling you gay? Are you gay?_

_H: Would your opinion of me change if I were?_

_Q: Personally, I'm sure it wouldn't matter._

_H: Good._

_Q: So are you?_

_H: Yes. -he says this so proudly-_

_Q: Wow. So several months ago, you returned to England for a 'special someone's birthday (See issue 23). Was it another male?_

_H: It was indeed, but I hung out with my other friends as well. All my friends are special to me._

_Q: One last question._

_H: -laughs- Alright._

_Q: Will you tell me who the special someone is?_

_H: Sooner or later._

_Q: When?_

_H: I'll try to bring him to the awards in Britain, if you haven't scared him off. By the way, that's two questions._

_Q: You're right. And I can't wait for the summer movie awards!_

_H: Me either._

_And that concluded my interview with the young Harry Potter. How will the news of his sexuality alter his fame? He's only been on the scene for a year and a half but he's already a huge star. Will the news hurt him or help him? Either way, I'm sure the people will be waiting with bated breath when Harry arrives at the movie awards in Great Britain. Will he be alone or accompanied by a hot date?_

_Turn to page 46 for an interview with Harry's assistants, twins Fred and George Weasley, who have known him for years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 Preview: Case of the Missing Malfoy
> 
> The twins seemed to enjoy the attention well enough, bowing and laughing and signing autographs just like Harry. They were asked about their own sexual orientations in the magazine about Harry's and millions of woman across the connected globe were breathing sighs of relief when they both replied that the only other man they'd ever love was each other. It was around-about way of saying they were straight but in love with each other. The world just heard 'we're straight' and then adopted earmuffs for the rest.
> 
> "But that's the beauty of it, Harry," Fred said. "It's more daring to do it in public."
> 
> Harry searched everywhere he could think of that Draco might be hiding. Harry sighed as he knocked on the door to his old home. He waited for a few minutes, hoping Draco was inside and just hiding. With a loud click, the door unlocked, and Harry stepped inside.
> 
> "God, Draco. Where the hell are you?" Harry cursed lightly.
> 
> "Good morning, Malfoy residence," a maid answered.
> 
> "Good morning. I was wondering if anyone in the house could tell me the location of the young Mr. Malfoy - Draco," Harry explained.
> 
> "Who, may I ask, is calling?" she asked.


	11. Case of the Missing Malfoy

Harry showed up to the premiere of his Valentine's Day movie without a date. However, he did have the two hottest British assistants to escort him around. In the absence of an actual date, Harry Potter invited his two twin assistants, Fred and George Weasley.

When Harry stepped out of the limo, people went wild. It was obvious that his coming out had done nothing to hurt him. He may have lost one or two dramatic fans, but in return he gained a thousand more. Harry's piano cd was topping the charts longer than any other classical cd for someone like him - young and new.

However, when his twin companions stepped out, attention was drawn away from Harry. For being mere assistants, they got about as much fame as Harry. They'd appeared in one magazine with Harry about four months ago and, ever since, they've had their own fanbase.

The boys seemed to enjoy the attention well enough, bowing and laughing and signing autographs just like Harry. They were asked about their own sexual orientations in the magazine about Harry's and millions of woman across the connected globe were breathing sighs of relief when they both replied that the only other man they'd ever love was each other. It was around-about way of saying they were straight but in love with each other. The world just heard 'we're straight' and then adopted earmuffs for the rest.

Harry had little kids running up to him and asking for his autograph and he was awed by them so he told the guards to let them stay and he signed anything they wanted. Then he gave one a kiss on the forehead, per her request. After that, the children ran back to their moms and Harry continued on inside with Fred and George.

The movie was a hit, obviously. And it just happened to be out in time for hundreds of thousands of people to vote on it for the summer movie awards. As for Harry, he was trying to get in contact with Draco to see if he'd gotten the message. How more obvious could he scream 'Draco, I love you' than putting it in a magazine?

He'd been so busy that his everyday doldrums were a blur to even him. He couldn't remember if Ron or Hermione had sent him a letter recently, but he planned to go back and search through their letters later. For now, he was trying to get a signal to call them with, but there wasn't much chance of that happening at the premiere where everyone was trying to use their cell phones at the same time. Too much interference, especially for a long-distance call.

After the movie was over, people were congratulating him on a job well done and taking more pictures of him. Harry just wanted to leave but he acted like he loved everyone he was talking to.

When Fred and George finally stepped up to do their jobs for him, they escorted him from the theater, and all three disappeared into their limo. Harry sighed and leaned against the back of the car. He glanced to his side and set a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on his twins.

"Doing that in public wont help your 'we're straight' story," he reminded as the twins pulled away from each other. Fred covered his mouth and nearly giggled.

"But that's the beauty of it, Harry," he said. "It's more daring to do it in public."

"Besides," George added, putting his arm around Fred and pulling him close, "We're in a tinted window limo, driving down the road at a decent 50 miles an hour. I don't think anyone's going to see."

Then George planted a kiss on his brother's lips and they both winked at Harry. The pianist could do nothing to stop them. It would be like contradicting his own unnatural feelings. They were incestuous, he was gay. In a way, it leveled out... 'cept that they were incestuous AND gay.

Oh well.

\-- -- -- --

The airplane landed but no one knew who was on it. The sunglasses were slipped on and no one noticed. The sound of walking echoed through the ground but no one could hear it over all the other shoes.

Harry Potter smiled up at the British sun. He sort of missed being here. America was fun but nothing was the same as Beloved England. Fred, George, and Remus would be arriving at a closer date to the actual awards, but Harry had to find Draco.

And so Harry Potter pulled on a baseball cap backwards and unzipped his jacket. It was unusually hot in Europe... or maybe that was just because it was unusually cold in America. He walked down the road until he came to a café he knew Draco would stop by if he ever felt tired of everything else. If he was in the state they suspected him to be in, this would be the first place to find him.

"Madam?" he asked the waitress who was standing outside.

"Hm? How can I help you?" she smiled politely. This was Luna Lovegood. Harry could almost laugh because despite having served Harry for years, she didn't recognize him just because of the sunglasses and hat.

"I was wondering if you've seen this man around recently," Harry explained, holding up the most recent photo he had of Draco. It was from his birthday party... before he was drunk. Luna shook her head.

"Nope. He hasn't come around in a long time. I wonder if the dragons stole him away...," she adopted a far off look, holding her cheek gently.

"Eh?" Harry asked, taking a step back. He'd never actually spoken to her before so he hadn't expected her to be so weird.

"His name is Draco, yes? So the dragons took him because his name means dragon. Doesn't that make sense?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled at her. "Thank you for you help anyway."

"Come again soon, Harry," Luna smiled, tilting her head and waving her hand.

"Eh?" Harry watched her walk off. She had known the entire time and yet she hadn't told everyone or even asked for an autograph? What a weird girl.

Harry shook his head. He didn't have time to waste worrying about Luna. Instead, he walked on. Was it obvious who he was? No. Tons of people would be talking to him if they recognized him so easily. Several people would just be wondering what he was doing, but most people would begin to move toward him and talk to him.

Harry searched everywhere he could think of that Draco might be hiding. He called his cell phone three times, but finally admitted that the thing was either dead or unpaid for. The pianist searched Draco's favorite places to eat, to bowl, to do anything. He even checked with his school, but no one had seen him since before the winter break.

Harry sighed as he knocked on the door to his old home. He waited for a few minutes, hoping Draco was inside and just hiding. He'd look through the peep hole eventually and see Harry, right? When nothing happened, Harry felt his spirits begin to dampen. He dug around his pockets until he found the spare key to the home. With a loud click, the door unlocked, and Harry stepped inside.

The house was obviously untended to. It had been empty long enough for a light layer of dust to begin covering everything. It was freezing inside due to a small crack in the window in Draco's room. He didn't even close the window before he left?

All the furniture was still there, save for some small objects - like lamps or end tables, which Draco could easily fit in a car. He must have been in a real hurry. One table was just left to lay on it's side. A stream of air raced around the room, enveloping Harry and everything in it. Harry closed his eyes. It didn't even feel like his home anymore. Without a sense of Draco, that Draco would come back, this place was nothing. The clothing, or most of it, the bed sheets, the pictures, the food, the dishes, the movies,... Everything was gone that made it feel like home.

"God, Draco. Where the hell are you?" Harry cursed lightly. He dropped his bags by the bed and closed the window.

Harry lit a fire and decided to clean up. His mind said that it had to be clean so that when Draco finally came home, it'd be ready for him. Harry swept and scrubbed and pulled out extra blankets. Draco didn't take all the dishes, and he'd left some canned food, so Harry wouldn't completely starve. He'd need to go find some breakfast tomorrow though.

With everything done, Harry threw open the curtains to let the moon shine in. He looked up at it, wondering where Draco had vanished to and why. Why hadn't he read the magazine yet and come home?

With a forlorn grumble, Harry decided it hurt his brain too much to try and figure Draco out. He went to the kitchen to fix himself some macaroni, which Draco so kindly left in the pantry. He'd barely taken his food from the microwave when he heard furious knocking on his door.

Who would come to a house where no one had lived for weeks? Well, besides Harry.

Harry looked through the peep hole and smiled. He gripped the door handle and had barely turned it when it was shoved in. Harry stumbled back.

"Draco, I saw the lights and-!... Harry?" Hermione asked. "W-When did you get back? Is Draco here?"

"This morning, but if you mean to this house, I only got here about two hours ago. It was a sort of second-to-last option. And no... Draco isn't here. Like I said, it 'was' a second-to-last option. Now it's nothing," Harry replied, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Wow. Everything's gone, isn't it?" Hermione whispered, following Harry to the kitchen. He just nodded.

"How's Ron? I mean, Fred and George say he rants in his letters about you and that he seems fine, but letters can be deceiving," Harry explained, sitting down to eat.

"He's peachy. He's a right git, though. Did you know he's secretly got a montage of photos full of girls we met in Paris? He's hugging all over them!" Hermione growled. "And then he claims he loves me!"

"You know Ron," Harry laughed, "He can't say no to pretty women."

Harry couldn't be happier. He was sitting down in his old home, talking to his old friend like he'd never left. He just wished Ron and Draco were here as well. It'd be nice to be together again.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Congratulations, Harry!" Hermione cheered.

"Er... on what?" Harry asked. Had he won something?

"On your big movie! And on telling the world you're gay and in love with your best friend too, but mostly on your movie," Hermione laughed.

"You're only saying that because you already knew," Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Exactly," Hermione replied smugly. Harry laughed with her this time.

\-- -- -- --

Harry had continued his search the following morning after buying some fast food for breakfast. He honestly enjoyed American fast food more, especially their McDonald's. England's McDonald's just wasn't the same.

Harry stopped at a payphone and swallowed the last bit of his muffin... thing. He rapid fired off a number into the phone. He was shocked he still knew this number.

"Good morning, Malfoy residence," a maid answered.

"Good morning. I was wondering if anyone in the house could tell me the location of the young Mr. Malfoy - Draco," Harry explained.

"Who, may I ask, is calling?" she asked.

"A friend from school... Neville Longbottom," Harry lied. But the Malfoy's, especially Malfoy Senior, never approved of Harry, and if it really was Harry's fault Draco left, they wouldn't want to talk to him... It was probably Harry's declaration that kept Draco in hiding anyway.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom. Draco hasn't been home since Christmas. He and Mr. Malfoy got into a rather nasty fight and I'm sure they're both still very upset about it. If you happen to see his other friends, please let them know the situation as well," the maid requested.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much," Harry replied. He heard Lucius Malfoy yelling in the background and then the phone was hung up gently. Harry set his phone down as well. He'd run out of ideas for where Draco could be. The Malfoy Estate had been his last resort.

Deciding he needed a drink, Harry meandered off into a nearby bar, The Leaky Caldron. He stepped down the stairs and into a smokey hall of alcoholics, depressed husbands, hoochies, loud music, dancing, and wallflowers. Ah, a blissful bar. Harry hadn't been in a rough and tough bar for ages.

"Tom!" Harry called out as he made his way to the bar.

"Sorry, stranger, I don't recognize you," The bartender replied loudly over the music.

"Harry!" Harry reminded, slipping his cap off. It was too busy in here and he doubted anyone in a place like this would care who he was.

"Harry!" Tom cheered. "What can I get you for?"

"Just a margarita," Harry replied. "I'm having a little trouble finding someone."

"Join the club. Draco keeps howlin about losing someone too," Tom complained, setting a glass in front of Harry.

"Draco? He's been in here?" Harry asked. But Draco always hated this place. It hadn't even really been on Harry's list. Draco abhorred hoochie laden bars for depressed people even more than his father's house.

"Every night from six to closing," Tom replied. "I'm starting to wonder how he gets the money to drink himself stupid every night."

"You mean he's become an alcoholic?" Harry exclaimed as his drink was finished. Tom shook his head.

"He only drinks heavily on Fridays, like tonight. I suppose he doesn't have work on Saturdays. Every other night he comes in, he drinks a few and then asks me if I have any idea how it feels to lose someone and not know where they are. He's a bit odd when he's tipsy, really," Tom explained. He began to wash glasses, letting his other bartenders take care of the orders.

"So six o'clock? Then I'll be back then," Harry smiled, downing his drink. He'd stay and wait on Draco, but he couldn't handle 10 hours in the bar. He wondered how Tom dealt with it. Oh, he probably had like a gas mask or something, and he had breaks too.

"See you then!" Tom laughed as Harry headed to the door.

"And Tom! Don't tell Draco I'm coming!" Harry added, making sure Tom heard before finally leaving. The fresh air was a blessing to his lungs and Harry took a deep breath of it. He'd found Draco.

Okay, so technically he hadn't seen him yet, but Draco would be here at 6 and then Harry would have officially 'found' him. Harry had to wonder where Draco was living and working with this lifestyle. How had he kept so out of sight?

Oh, who cared? Harry was going to get to see Draco tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Preview: First Kiss
> 
> "Yea, well up yours, you limey bastard!" Draco shouted as he was shoved back into the bar. "Tom! Gimme another beer!"
> 
> "Four? In ten minutes?" Harry repeated.
> 
> When Harry caught up, the blonde heir was about to walk into traffic. Harry called out his name and ripped him back onto the sidewalk, arms around his waist.
> 
> "Good morning, Draco," Harry greeted, standing and walking closer.
> 
> "Stay back!" Draco yelled, tossing a pillow in Harry's face. Harry caught it and frowned.
> 
> "Why?" he asked.
> 
> "You shouldn't call people nasty names, Draco," Harry began.
> 
> The blonde threw the curtains back and let in the sun. He had to squint at first, but once he'd adjusted, Draco could see every house running down the street. With a little frown, he opened the window and let the cool, summer air in. Just like old times... 'cept Harry was back this time.


	12. First Kiss

The next time Harry stepped into the bar, known as The Leaky Caldron, was promptly at 6:10. He had wasted no time in rushing over. Okay, so he'd gotten a little distracted when shopping for an 'I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?' gift. Otherwise he would have gotten there at exactly 6. And he didnt even get anything in the end.

Tom glanced to the door each time it opened and when he saw Harry descending the stairs he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Then again, that could only happen if you could breathe down in here. But that was beside the point.

Harry nodded to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing around for Draco. Then Harry saw why Tom was glad to see him. It was impossible to miss the bright blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, no matter how unbrushed it was. He was, of course, picking some drunken fight.

"Yea, well up yours, you limey bastard!" Draco shouted as he was shoved back into the bar. "Tom! Gimme another beer!"

"You've had plenty already, Draco," Tom replied.

"You cheap -hic- bastard." Draco sank into a seat and knocked some empty bottles away from him.

"How many has he had?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Four," Tom said, shaking his head.

"Four? In ten minutes?" Harry repeated. Tom nodded. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Draco was in a worse slump than he'd thought.

Harry shook his coat back into place but left it unbuttoned. He slipped onto the barstool two down from Draco, leaving one between them in case Draco really hated him now.

"You shouldn't call people nasty names, Draco," he began.

"Oh, shove off, Potter. I'll do what I want when I want," Draco hiccuped. Then he froze. "P-Potter?"

"Long time no see," Harry greeted with a smile. Draco jumped.

"Tommy, you're right!" He exclaimed. "I've had too much. I'm seeing things!"

Tom nodded and Harry shook his head. Damn, Draco. Couldn't believe Harry was back even when they were standing face to face.

"Wow... never happened that fast before. That bastard must've hit me harder than I thought... I think I'll head home for the night, Tommy..." Draco began to drawl. Tom waved at him and Draco staggered toward the door.

"Every night he drinks until he starts talkin to an invisible Harry Potter," Tom answered Harry's questioning look. "Keeps telling us how you and him's good buddies. Rather sad sometimes actually. First time he did it, I think he actually started crying and yelling for you to shut yer yap."

"Thanks Tom." Harry smiled. He waved goodbye as he jogged up the steps and after Draco.

Draco was already a good ways down the road. Impressive, since he was totally wasted already on 4 bottles and stumbling in a zigzag line. When Harry caught up, the blonde heir was about to walk into traffic. Harry called out his name and ripped him back onto the sidewalk, arms around his waist.

Draco looked around and then at the arms around him. Well... his visions had never grabbed him before, not since that very realistic first one.

"Harry?" Draco asked, mind relatively clear as he rolled over to look at Harry.

"Who else?" Harry asked angrily. "What's the big idea walking into traffic like that? I know you're drunk, but the Draco I know can handle at least 6 bottles before he loses all sense!"

Draco pushed himself up and just stared at Harry. Harry was... yelling at him. It was his actual voice, not something made up in Draco's mind. It was... beautiful. Then Draco fell to the concrete, barely caught by Harry in time to save his pretty face.

\-- -- -- --

Draco blinked his eyes open. Where was he and what had happened? Something smelled good, and he had a bit of a hang over. He looked around the dimmed room in confusion. This was... the house he shared with Harry. Why?

Oh right, Harry came back...

Harry came back!

Draco sat up like a bolt. He ignored the head rush it gave him and tried to concentrate on what had happened. He heard a sigh from the side, and his vision instantly locked on the form of the young sir, Harry Potter. Draco's eyes were wide in shock.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry greeted, standing and walking closer.

"Stay back!" Draco yelled, tossing a pillow in Harry's face. Harry caught it and frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"I saw the magazines, you yuppie! You kissed some sleazy American actor!" Draco accused. Harry shook his head.

"No, he kissed me. I wanted nothing to do with it," he tried explaining.

"Liar! If that were true, you'd have told the papers!" Draco yelled, chucking another pillow at Harry.

"I did!" Harry yelled back, throwing something back at Draco, but it wasn't the pillow. Draco received a face-full of Harry's latest magazine interview.

The room lapsed into silence as Draco read the article. He scooched over to a lamp and turned it on, not ready for the ceiling light. Harry watched him, trying to set up the pillows around Draco, but it was hard to do when Draco was sitting where they went.

You could tell when Draco was done because his face fell into an odd sort of understanding. He just sat there in the silence of the house, the distant sound of hissing suggesting that something was cooking. He let his hands fall into his lap, taking the magazine with them.

Harry sat cautiously by Draco and waited. When Draco didn't appear to be in the mood for moving, Harry made the first move. He reached out toward Draco.

"Draco?" but as soon as Harry's hand touched Draco, Draco shrugged him off. Harry sighed. "Look, if the confession was too much, I'll tell the papers we decided to just be friends. Well, if you still want to be friends, that is."

The sound of the food was becoming too much for Harry to ignore, and it was a good excuse.

"I'm gonna go finish lunch," Harry murmured. Then Draco watched him leave the room.

When all of Harry was out of view, Draco glanced to the windows. He couldn't even seen the afternoon sun through those curtains. Harry had done an amazing job fixing what Draco broke, the house, his alcohol issues, his heart. Draco slipped off the bed and went to the closet. Luckily he'd left clothes behind.

Draco pulled on the jeans, black tank top, and green hoodie. He grumbled because these were older clothes he usually wouldn't wear. The pants felt a little tight. He'd probably gained weight from all his drinking.

The blonde threw the curtains back and let in the sun. He had to squint at first, but once he'd adjusted, Draco could see every house running down the street. With a little frown, he opened the window and let the cool, summer air in. Just like old times... 'cept Harry was back this time.

Draco walked out into the kitchen, watching Harry work. It was an interesting thing to watch. Harry was about as good at cooking as he was at piano. Almost as graceful too. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"So this is a confession of love to me?" Draco asked, plopping the magazine down on the counter.

"Yep," Harry replied, not looking back at Draco. He was just glad Draco was talking.

"And you expect me to go to these Summer Movie Awards with you?" Draco asked again.

"Yep," Harry replied again, turning off the stove and grabbing plates.

"And what would you have done if I'd said no?" Draco asked his last question.

"Shown up with Fred and George, like I always do, and give some explanation for not showing up with...-... If?" Harry asked, stopping. He turned to look at Draco, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Draco smirked.

"Really, Potter, if you'd wanted to tell me how you felt you could've done it sooner. I've been about drowning in you for the last 7 or 8, GOD knows how many, years! It's about time you gave me a lifesaver!" Draco said as if complaining.

Harry smiled, and it was bloody brilliant. His pearly whites couldn't have shown any brighter, but they were still outmatched by the shine in Harry's eyes. It looked like Harry's features had lost 10 years in that one instant. Draco loved the look he'd caused.

"Good," he said. "Now keep smiling like that everyday, and kiss me before I beat you over the head for giving your first kiss to someone else."

"I didn't give it away to anyone, Draco," Harry replied, kissing Draco as if signing some contract. It was a cool kiss. Draco rolled his eyes at the pianist.

"I saw your movie, Harry," he pointed out. Harry laughed.

"Oh, that first kiss."

"God, why make me fall for such an idiot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 Preview: The End
> 
> "I'm nervous too, you know. But based on how everyone already seems to accept me, I don't think it'll be too big of a problem. However, because you're so good looking too, we'll probably start a riot, a fan club, and a new genre in fiction," Harry jokingly pointed out.
> 
> First, Fred and George popped out as always, greeting their hungry fans. Then they stepped out of the way so Harry could stand up. He looked around at everyone.
> 
> Murmurs ran through the crowd. Was his date there? Had he been unsuccessful? He was smiling. That was a good sign, right?
> 
> "But that's the beauty of it," Harry replied, mocking the twins. "It's more daring to do it in public.
> 
> He was taking Harry's place as the newest hot movie star. He excelled at playing action heros and dramatic pretty boys, but it got him the fans and showed off his looks, so how could he refuse?
> 
> "So... How do you feel about America?" Harry asked suavely.


	13. The End

Draco fidgeted as he stood in front of the mirror in his tux. Tonight was the award show, but he was a lot more nervous than he'd expected. Tonight would be the first time people saw him and Harry together. It was the big night all of America and Europe were waiting for... and probably some other countries as well.

"You about ready, Draco? I hope you're not gelling your hair in there!" Harry called from the living room.

"I'm not!" Draco growled back. He stepped out of his room and into an area where Harry could see him. Harry paused to look at him.

"Wow..." he breathed out. He'd seen Draco in a tux before, but never like this.

Draco wore a plain black on black tux. As the title means, the tux was black and the shirt that accompanied it was black. Instead of a black bow tie, Draco wore a black, business tie. It blended in with his shirt and matched quite well. He left his hair fluffy and soft, just the way Harry loved it. He smiled at Harry.

"You dropped your jaw," he warned. Harry laughed.

Harry wore a black jacket, but his shirt was unconventional. It was a sort of speckled, white and brownish color. As odd and unfashionable it sounded, the shirt matched rather well - Especially with the way Harry left the last button undone. His hair was never gelled so it didn't matter, but he wore his contacts instead of his glasses.

Both young men wore a little white rose corsage. Harry's was on his left side, and Draco's was on his right. Draco walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek. For a while it seemed like Draco was going to kiss him, but then he pulled away and smirked.

"You look like a deer caught in the headlights... the headlights of a hot white convertible, that is," Draco teased. Harry playfully hit Draco on the back of the head.

"Shut up," he replied in the same playful tone. "Come on. They're probably waiting for us outside."

Draco didn't complain at all, which is what made Harry suspicious.

"You... okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Draco replied like Harry was stupid. Harry frowned.

"I'm nervous too, you know. But based on how everyone already seems to accept me, I don't think it'll be too big of a problem. However, because you're so good looking too, we'll probably start a riot, a fan club, and a new genre in fiction," Harry jokingly pointed out. Draco chuckled.

"Harry, you're the weirdest movie star I know," he said.

"I'm the only movie star you know."

\-- -- -- --

"Hello, world! I'm Rita Skeeter and we're broadcasting live from the red carpet at the England Summer Movie Awards! As we speak, a very anticipated limo is pulling up. Harry Potter announced in January that, if all went well, he and his 'special someone' would show up together. So all you hopefuls and gossiping bloggers, we've been reading your bets. It's about time to see how this all unfurls! Oh, I'm so excited!"

The black limo pulled up. Nothing weird or flashy like some American award shows. Harry liked plain old limos. First, Fred and George popped out as always, greeting their hungry fans. Then they stepped out of the way so Harry could stand up. He looked around at everyone.

Murmurs ran through the crowd. Was his date there? Had he been unsuccessful? He was smiling. That was a good sign, right?

Then Harry looked back in the limo and took Draco's hand. As Draco stepped out, a gasp ran through the crowd. An unknown person was getting out of the limo! Harry had succeeded! Oh, and his date was damn sexy! Jealous whispers, dreamy sighs, and all out cheering erupted from the crowd. The reporters could hardly be heard by their cameras.

As the people started to just call out to the four men, and things became more normal, Rita hurried over to Harry - as close as she was allowed.

"Harry Potter, I'm Rita Skeeter. Let me be the first to introduce your special someone to the world, please!" she nearly begged, but in a very professional way. Harry looked to Draco and then to Rita.

"Alright," he said.

"Great! So fans," Rita began, turning to her camera, "How did your ideas match up to the real thing? Is he a hot muffin or what? Harry, introduce us." Rita turned back to the subjects.

Harry went to open his mouth, but like a true Malfoy, Draco's pride wouldn't let him keep quiet.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I'd like to give a shout out to my family and the whor-ible person they tried to get me to marry last Christmas," he laughed good-natured-ly. Harry grinned.

"And I'd like to shout out at them too," Fred interjected, putting his face between Harry and Draco's. "Ha! Lookie here, losers! Harry found yer son before you did!"

"Hm?" Rita asked, obviously curious. Harry shook his head.

"Rita, it's a long story and we'll have to tackle that in an official interview," Harry laughed.

Draco intertwined their fingers. Rita wished Harry the best of luck and then the couple began to walk away. Draco held Harry's hand up a bit, as if bragging. It was all in his family nature. They got cheers as they passed until they finally got inside and found seats.

"How do you get used to that sort of thing?" Draco asked. He was already tired, even though he didn't show it.

"Don't worry. No one ever gets used to it until they're too full of themselves," Harry replied. He pat Draco's knee. "And I'll be beside you to walk down every red carpet... unless it's to my concerts."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, giving Harry a suspicious look. More red carpets and concerts? Harry smirked back in a way Draco had never seen Harry look. It was devious and almost sneakily.

"So... How do you feel about America?" Harry asked suavely. Draco started and then laughed.

"I've always wanted to go," he replied. Harry was such an ass, but in such a cool way. He was going to kidnap Draco to America, as Draco had been waiting for him to do for two years.

Draco could have predicted that Harry's movie would get an award. Harry's movie was named and given an award for best producer and soundtrack. Harry was nominated for best actor but he didn't get it. Avery didn't even get nominated for supporting actors. Apparently, the fans had a grudge against him after finding out he'd tried to force himself on Harry.

Fred and George got best supporting actors for playing a man who seemed to be everywhere at once. Using the two twins, they could use one camera shot and get two of the same man in the picture.

Draco had to say hi a few more times on the way out, and he and Harry had to pose a million times, but in the end, they got to the car. Once the vehicle began to roll, Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. Draco smirked into the kiss and leaned over, cupping Harry's cheek and deepening the kiss.

"Now, now, Harry. Doing that in public could be dangerous," Fred pointed out teasingly.

"But that's the beauty of it," Harry replied, mocking the twins.. "It's more daring to do it in public. Besides," Harry turned and pulled Draco closer to his own body, "We're in a tinted window limo, driving down the road at a decent 50 miles an hour. I don't think anyone's going to see."

The twins laughed and Draco was confused, but the ride home was relatively uneventful and yet funny. Draco leaned on Harry and was sleeping by the time they got home. Harry smiled down at him. How cute.

Harry carried Draco inside and laid him out on the bed. The twins took the limo back to their home with Ron and their mother and father. Ginny was visiting too. Harry smiled and pushed bangs from Draco's face. He smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Welcome to the world of me, Draco," he whispered.

"Welcome to the world, period," Draco replied groggily. "God... you're such a brilliant idiot."

Harry chuckled softly and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. There he fell asleep, and there he would be found the next morning by Hermione coming to check on them. She'd snap a picture or ten before waking them to show off a magazine article detailing a try at interviewing the Malfoy's. Oh, what a riot. But Draco didn't care. He'd already disowned himself. He may go back for Christmas, this time with Harry, but he'd never see them unless he had to.

Harry was happy now too. After a week in England, Harry kidnapped Draco and went back to America. His first order of business was showing Draco around New York and his other favorite towns. This could take them weeks, though, so Harry had to settle for just New York before beginning work on his new album.

On a brighter note, they were named entertainment's hottest couple two months in a row. Draco bragged that it was because Harry was hot, and he was hot, and together they were melting. Harry argued that it was all Draco, but Draco didn't have time to argue. He was taking Harry's place as the newest hot movie star. He excelled at playing action heroes and dramatic pretty boys, but it got him the fans and showed off his looks, so how could a Malfoy refuse?

You're on your way to the stars, so just go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you really enjoyed it!


End file.
